Herencia Italiana
by anny26cullen
Summary: El banquero Edward Cullen sufría pérdida parcial de memoria tras un accidente y se sentía un poco confuso... pues tenía una es posa con quien no recordaba ha berse casado. Bella era hermosa, dulce, senci lla... ¡y virgen
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la historia a la fantástica Lynne Graham.

-Por supuesto que no vamos a renovarle el contrato. El Banco Cullen no es lugar para directores de fondos que no saben realizar su trabajo-. dijo Edward Cullen con el ceño fruncido.

Delgado, alto, de pelo cobrizo, guapo aunque de rasgos duros, el señor Cullen era un banquero internacional y un hombre muy ocupado que consideraba aquella conversación una pérdida de tiempo.

Peter, su director de recursos humanos, Carras peó.

-Había pensado que... quizás hablando con Rawlinson conseguiríamos que volviera al buen camino ..

-Yo no doy segundas oportunidades a nadie -lo interrumpió Edward con voz tajante-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, nuestros clientes, tampoco. Está en juego la reputación de mi banco.

Peter se dijo que también estaba en Juego la reputación de Edward como uno de los ban queros más inteligentes del mundo. Edward Cullen, millonario suizo descendiente de nueve generacio nes de banqueros era considerado por muchos como el más brillante de todos ellos.

A pesar de su inteligencia y de su enorme éxito profesional, no tenía piedad con los empleados que tenían problemas personales. De hecho, su falta de humanidad daba pánico.

Aun así, Peter hizo un último esfuerzo para in terceder por el empleado caído en desgracia.

-Su mujer lo dejó el mes pasado...

-Soy su jefe, no su psicólogo -contestó Edward-. Su vida privada no es asunto mío.

Una vez aclarado aquello, Edward se metió en su ascensor privado y se dirigió al aparcamiento. Mientras conducía su Ferrari seguía enfadado.

¿Qué clase de hombre dejaba que la pérdida de una mujer interfiriera en su meteórica carrera? Edward decidió que su empleado tenía que ser un hombre débil y sin disciplina.

Desde luego, un hombre que lloriqueaba mien tras contaba sus problemas personales y que espe raba que se lo tratara de manera especial por ello era un anatema para él.

La vida era todo un reto en sí misma y Edward lo sabía porque había tenido una infancia de felicidad austera cuando su madre se había marchado de casa cuando él tenía dos años. Con ella se habían desvanecido las esperanzas de criarse con amor y cariño.

Cuando contaba cinco años, había ingresado en un internado y sólo había recibido permiso para ir a casa cuando sus notas habían cumplido las eleva das expectativas de su padre.

Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que tenía que ser duro y fuerte y que jamás debía pedir favores ni tener esperanzas de ningún tipo.

Mientras estaba en el atasco de la hora de comer de Ginebra, sonó el teléfono de su coche. Era Paul Correro, su abogado.

-Creo que es mi deber, como tu representante legal. recordarte que tenemos cierto asunto pen diente-. le dijo en tono divertido.

Paul y Edward habían ido juntos a la universidad y Paul se - permitía con Edward ciertas bromas que nin guno otra persona se permitía. Sin embargo, Edward no estaba hoy de humor.

-Ve al grano -lo urgió.

-Llevo un tiempo queriéndotelo decir... pero estaba esperando a ver si sacabas tú el tema. Han pasado ya cuatro años. ¿No va siendo hora ya de que termines con tu matrimonio de conveniencia?-.

Aquella noticia lo pilló de sorpresa, y a Edward se le calo el coche provocando que los demás conductores le insultaran y le pitaran, pero él no hizo ni caso.

-Creo que deberíamos quedar esta semana porque yo me voy de vacaciones el lunes -continuó Paul..

-Esta semana es imposible -contestó Edward.

-Espero no haberte importunado recordándo telo-. dijo Paul.

-No me había olvidado de ese asunto, lo que pasa es que me has pillado por sorpresa -rió Edward.

-Creí que eso no era posible -bromeó Paul.

-Ya te llamaré luego... el tráfico está fatal -contestó Edward dando por finalizada la conversación.

Paul había hecho bien sacando el tema de su matrimonio, un matrimonio de conveniencia en el que Edward no había tenido más remedio que embar carse hacía cuatro años.

¿Cómo se iba a olvidar de que tenía que romper aquel vínculo con un divorcio? Recordó cómo se había visto inmerso en aquella ridícula situación que lo había llevado a casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba para cumplir con las condiciones del testamento de su abuelo.

Clemente, su abuelo, había sido un hombre en tregado al trabajo durante toda la vida, pero cuando se jubiló se enamoró de una mujer a la que le doblaba la edad y había empezado a ver la vida de otra manera.

Incluso había llegado a casarse con ella, lo que le había granjeado la enemistad de su propio hijo, el padre de Edward, que era un hombre muy conser vador. Sin embargo, Edward nunca había roto las re laciones con su abuelo.

Clemente había muerto hacía cuatro años y Edward se había quedado de piedra cuando el abo gado había leído las condiciones de su testamento. En una de ellas, Clemente había dejado escrito que, si su nieto no se casaba en un plazo de tiempo estipulado, el Castello Cullen, la ancestral man sión familiar, pasaría al Estado.

En aquel mismo instante, Edward se había arrepen tido de haberle dicho a su abuelo que no creía en el matrimonio y que no pensaba casarse ni tener hijos hasta, por lo menos, los cincuenta años.

Aunque no era una persona sentimental, el Cas tello Cullen significaba mucho para él pues tenía bonitos recuerdos de su infancia allí. Si hubiera querido, se habría podido comprar cien castellos iguales, pero quería ése.

Su familia llevaba habitándolo muchos siglos y la repentina amenaza de perderlo le había llegado al alma.

Un par de meses después, estando en Londres en un viaje de negocios, mientras le cortaban el pelo estaba hablando con Paul desde el móvil so bre los problemas que les había ocasionado el tes tamento de su abuelo.

Como estaban hablando en italiano, creyó que nadie los iba a entender, pero se equivocaba. Cuando colgó el teléfono, la peluquera le dio el pé same por la pérdida de su abuelo y se ofreció a ca sarse con él para que no perdiera el Castello Cullen.

Isabella Swan se había casado con él única y ex clusivamente por dinero. ¿Cuántos años tendría ahora? Sí, había cumplido veintitrés el día de San Valentín. Seguro que seguía pareciendo una ado lescente.

Cuando la conoció, iba siempre vestida de ne gro, con grandes botas y maquillaje de vampiresa. Edward sonrió al recordarlo. Una vampiresa muy atractiva.

Antes de que el semáforo se pusiera verde, se sacó la cartera del bolsillo y extrajo la fotografía que Bella le había entregado y en la que había escrito en broma: «Tu esposa, Bella» y su número de teléfono.

-Así, te acordarás de mí -le había dicho presin tiendo que Edward no se iba a poner en contacto con ella si no fuera por asuntos legales.

«Bésame», le habían suplicado sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Edward no lo había hecho porque Paul le había advertido que, si se dejaba llevar y se acostaba con ella, Bella podría demandarlo luego y obtener una cuantiosa pensión de manutención.

En cualquier caso, Edward se dijo que jamás se ha bía sentido atraído por ella. ¿Cómo se iba a sentir atraído por una chica que había dejado el colegio a los dieciséis años y que era peluquera?

Lo único que tenían en común era que ambos eran seres humanos. Por fin, Edward miró la fotografía. Isabella no era guapa, recordó exasperado por sus propios pensamientos. Tenía las cejas dema siado rectas y la nariz un poco pequeña.

Aun así, Edward no pudo apartar la mirada de su viva sonrisa y sus preciosos y enormes ojos.

-Cuando era adolescente, trabajaba los sábados, y me gastaba todo lo que ganaba en zapatos —le ha bía confesado Edward una vez haciéndole entender que habían llevado vidas muy diferentes.

-Cuando mi abuela conoció a mi abuelo, supo que era el amor de su vida antes de que hablaran... en cualquier caso, no podían hablar porque ella no sabía inglés y él no sabía italiano. ¿No te parece romántico?

Edward no había contestado a aquella pregunta. De hecho, se había mostrado como un muro de piedra ante los intentos de Isabella por flirtear con él. Sí, era un esnob tanto social como intelectualmente y aquella chica no pertenecía a su mundo.

Además, no pensaba seguir la tradición de la fa milia de casarse con cazafortunas. Él se tenía por un hombre mucho más listo que su padre y su abuelo. Por eso, había suprimido aquella inade cuada y peligrosa atracción que sentía por una mu jer que no era la correcta.

Aun así, no podía olvidar la última vez que la había visto. En aquella ocasión, Bella lo había mirado con un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa desafiante, como diciéndole que estaba se gura de que iba a encontrar un hombre que creyera en el amor.

¿Lo habría encontrado? ¿Tal vez por eso no ha bía pedido el divorcio todavía?

Mientras se hacía aquellas preguntas, Edward tuvo apenas un segundo para reaccionar cuando una niña irrumpió en la calzada siguiendo a un perro. Frenó en seco y dio un volantazo para no atrope llarla.

El Ferrari se estrelló contra un muro, pero no le hubiera sucedido nada si otro coche no lo hubiera golpeado. Cuando la segunda colisión se produjo, Edward sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello y se des mayó.

Lo llevaron al hospital con la fotografía de Bella apretada en la mano y avisaron a Carmen, la hermana de su padre. Cuando la mujer de sesenta años llegó al hospital, bastante enfadada, se encon tró con que Edward había recuperado la consciencia pero tenía amnesia.

-¿Ha avisado usted a la esposa del señor Cullen? -le preguntó el médico.

-Edward no está casado -contestó su tía.

-Entonces, ¿quién es esta mujer? -le dijo el mé dico sorprendido mostrándole la fotografía.

Carmen, también sorprendida, estudió la foto grafía y leyó la dedicatoria. ¿Edward se había casado con una inglesa? ¡Madre mía, qué secretos tenía aquel hombre!

Carmen entendía que no hubiera hecho público su enlace porque odiaba a la prensa, pero, ¿cuándo pensaba decírselo a su familia?

En cualquier caso, recibió la noticia con alegría pues eso quería decir que ella se podía marchar al día siguiente con su novio, Eleazer, a inaugurar una galería de arte de Milán como tenían previsto.

Con aquello en mente, corrió a llamar a la mis teriosa esposa de su sobrino.

Cuando Bella entró en casa y vio a su hermana Emma preocupada, sintió un escalofrío por la es palda.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

-Ha llamado una mujer mientas estabas fuera... quiero que te sientes antes de decírtelo -dijo Emma con madurez a pesar de sus diecisiete años.

-No te pongas melodramática -contestó Bella con el ceño fruncido-. Tú estás aquí, de una pieza, y eres la única familia que tengo. ¿Quién ha lla mado y qué te ha dicho?

-Edward Cullen ha tenido un accidente de co che.

Bella sintió que palidecía.

-¿Ha muerto? -consiguió preguntar.

-No -contestó su hermana pasándole el brazo por los hombros y haciendo que se sentara en el sofá-. La que ha llamado era su tía, pero no ha blaba casi nada de inglés...

-¿Está grave? -preguntó Bella temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Tiene una lesión cerebral y me ha parecido que sí era grave. Lo han trasladado a otro hospital, se gún me ha dicho su tía -contestó Emma apretán dole la mano a su hermana mayor-. Míralo por el lado positivo. Está vivo y mañana podrás estar junto a él.

Bella sintió que se moría por dentro. Edward, su amor secreto, su marido... al que ni siquiera había besado. Edward, tan alto y vital, se debatía en aque llos momentos entre la vida y la muerte en un hos pital.

Bella rezó para que se recuperara, pero siete años antes sus padres se habían matado en un acci dente de tráfico y aquello la hizo estremecerse. Ha bían esperado un milagro en el hospital, pero ese milagro jamás se produjo.

-¿Tú crees que debería ir para estar a su lado?

¿Se atrevía a hacerlo? Sólo era su esposa de conveniencia, pero eso no quería decir que no se preocupara por su bienestar. Al fin y al cabo, su tía la había llamado. Obviamente, eso quería decir que su familia sabía que estaba casado y que creían que su relación era algo más que un papel.

-Te conozco bien y sabía que ibas a querer estar a su lado, así que te he sacado un billete a Ginebra Por internet para mañana por la mañana -le dijo Emma.

-Por supuesto que quiero estar a su lado, pero...

-Nada de peros -la interrumpió su hermana-. No quiero que el orgullo te impida correr a su lado. Eres su esposa y seguro que cuando estéis juntos arreglaréis vuestros problemas. Ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto daño hice a vuestra relación.

Bella se quedó de piedra al oír cómo su hermana se echaba la culpa de su aparente ruptura con Edward.

-Mi relación con Edward no fue bien, pero tú no tuviste nada que ver en ello -protestó.

-Deja de protegerme. Siempre fui una egoísta. Habíamos perdido a papá y a mamá y como tú sa bías que sólo te tenía a ti, ni siquiera te atreviste a presentármelo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que había llegado el mo mento de sacar a su hermana de su error.

-Te equivocas, Emma, las cosas no fueron así.

-Claro que fueron así. Dejaste que te estropeara la boda y el matrimonio. Me mostré horriblemente maleducada con Edward y te amenacé con irme de casa si me obligabas a irme a vivir a otro país. ¡Me metí entre vosotros dos! -insistió Emma-. No me puedo creer lo cruel que fui contigo teniendo en cuenta lo enamorada que estabas...

Bella decidió que no era el momento oportuno para contarle a su hermana la verdad.

-¿Qué te ha dicho la tía de Edward?

-Ha preguntado por ti -mintió Emma cruzando los dedos a la espalda con la esperanza de que aquella mentira animara a su hermana a correr al lado de su marido.

¿Edward había preguntado por ella? Bella no daba crédito, pero se sintió feliz. De repente, sintió una fuerza sobrehumana y se dio cuenta de que se ría capaz de hacer lo que fuera por él.

¡Edward la necesitaba!

El hecho de que un hombre tan duro como él pi diera ayuda sólo podía querer decir que estaba muy grave, así que Bella corrió a hacer la maleta.

-¿Y la peluquería? -se lamentó mientras guar daba la ropa-. ¿Quién se va a hacer cargo de ella?

- Sally -sugirió su hermana refiriéndose a la mano derecha de Bella-. ¿No dijiste que lo hizo de maravilla cuando tú tuviste la gripe?

Tras haber hablado con Sally y con otra pelu quera que solía ir a ayudarlas cuando estaban des bordadas de trabajo, Emma abrazó a su hermana con fuerza mientras recordaba que Edward las había ayudado económicamente.

Lo cierto era que le debía mucho, cuatro años atrás, ambas hermanas vivían en un minúsculo apartamento de un barrio lleno de delin cuencia. Emma siempre había sido una chica inte ligente y Bella no quería que se quedara sin estu diar por la repentina muerte de sus padres.

Bella sintió que había fracasado cuando su her mana comenzó a frecuentar malas compañías y a no acudir al colegio. En aquella época, ella estaba empezando a formarse como peluquera y no tenía dinero ni para irse a vivir a un barrio mejor ni tiempo para intentar domesticar a aquella adoles cente rebelde.

La generosidad de Edward les había cambiado la vida. Al principio, Bella no había querido aceptar su dinero, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquel dinero le podía dar la posibilidad de que su her mana volviera al buen camino.

Con lo que Edward le había dado, se mudaron al barrio de Hounslow y abrió una peluquería. Su vida había cambiado considerablemente, pero no así su relación con él. Lo cierto era que, desde el mismo instante en el que aceptó su dinero, algo en tre ellos se había roto.

-Prefiero pagar por los servicios prestados -le había dicho Edward haciéndola sentir como una pros tituta-. Así, no hay malos entendidos.

Cuando a media mañana del día siguiente el doctor Lerther recibió aviso de su secretaria de que la señora Cullen ya había llegado, fue a su en cuentro y, al ver a la menuda mujer de pelo chocolate y ojos marrones, se dio cuenta de que no era lo que él había esperado.

-Intenté llamarle antes de salir de Inglaterra, pero no pude encontrar el número. -se excusó ner viosa.

Bella nunca había estado en un hospital tan im presionante y, aunque había tenido que repetir una y otra vez quién era para que la dejaran entrar, na die le había dado noticias de cómo estaba Edward.

Además, se había sorprendido mucho al com probar que Carmen, la tía de Edward, no la estaba es perando. No le había gustado nada tener que pre sentarse como la mujer del señor Cullen, pero no le había quedado más remedio.

-¿Qué tal está Edward? -preguntó retorciéndose los dedos.

-Físicamente, sólo tiene un enorme dolor de ca beza y unos cuantos moratones. -...sonrió el mé dico-. Sin embargo, su memoria ha sufrido daños.

Bella tomó asiento y lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Su memoria?

-El señor Cullen se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estuvo inconsciente varias horas. Des pués de un golpe así, lo normal es sentirse deso rientado durante un tiempo, pero por desgracia en su caso parece que va a ser más largo de lo normal.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? -preguntó Bella con la boca seca.

-Le hemos hecho unas cuantas pruebas y todas arrojan el mismo resultado: Edward confunde las fe chas.

-¿Las fechas?

-Ha olvidado los últimos cinco años de su vida -le informó el médico-. Está perfectamente resta blecido y recuerda todo lo demás sin ningún pro blema, pero esos últimos cinco años están borra dos.

-¿Está usted seguro? -preguntó Bella con in credulidad.

-Sí, ni siquiera se acuerda del accidente.

-¿Cómo le ha podido pasar una cosa así? -pre guntó Bella preocupada.

-No es raro perder la memoria después de un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. A veces, ni siquiera es necesario un golpe, basta con un trauma emocional o un estrés prolongado para que se produzca un episodio de amnesia, pero no es el caso de su ma rido. En cualquier caso, irá recuperando la memo ria poco a poco.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

-Cuando le informamos de que su cabeza omi tía cinco años enteros de su vida, se mostró muy sorprendido.

-No me extraña...

-Antes de decírselo, el señor Cullen quería que le diéramos el alta para volver a trabajar. Es obvio que para un hombre con un carácter tan fuerte y una mente tan trabajadora es difícil acep tar un incidente inexplicable.

Bella se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que, si Edward había olvidado los últimos cinco años de su vida, ni siquiera se acordaría de ella.

-Es una suerte para nosotros que haya venido usted porque le va a ser de gran ayuda -dijo el mé dico.

-¿Carmen no está?

-Creo que se ha ido esta mañana para acudir a un compromiso social -contestó el doctor Lerther.

Atónita, Bella tragó saliva. «¡Muchas gracias, tía Carmen!», pensó para sí. Era evidente que en aquella familia no se querían mucho. Entonces, Bella se sintió todavía mucho más en deuda con él y se dio cuenta de que se moría por verlo.

Le pareció deshonesto por su parte seguir ha ciéndose pasar por su esposa, pero no podía hacer nada porque le había prometido que jamás revela ría a nadie las condiciones en las que se habían ca sado.

Por eso, decidió decir la verdad a medias.

-Edward y yo hemos estado... distanciados -de claró.

-Le agradezco su sinceridad y le aseguro que esto no saldrá de aquí, pero me gustaría pedirle que no le contara usted al paciente nada que lo pudiera preocupar -le rogó el médico-. Aunque él no quiere admitirlo, todavía está en observación y no quere mos que nada impida su completa recuperación.

Bella asintió.

-Es una suerte que esté usted aquí porque su marido necesita a alguien cerca en quien poder confiar. No se deje engañar, está débil.

-No me puedo imaginar a Edward débil -contestó Bella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Le ruego que haga usted de escudo protector entre él y todos los empleados que van a querer lle narle la cabeza de preocupaciones. El Banco Cullen debe sobrevivir de momento sin él. El señor Cullen necesita tranquilidad y, además, ya su pondrá usted que es mejor que su condición no lle gue a la prensa para que el mundo financiero no se tambalee.

A Bella el mundo financiero le importaba muy poco, pero Edward le importaba mucho y se prometió a sí misma que iba a estar a su lado hasta que hu biera recuperado la memoria.

-¿Lo puedo ver?

El médico recordó la sorpresa de su paciente cuando se le informó de que estaba casado y, ante la pregunta de Bella, se imaginó a una adorable cris tiana a la que estaban a punto de tirar a los leones.

Rezó para que Bella Cullen fuera más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, fuera capaz de hacerle frente a su despótico marido. Lo cierto era que el doctor Lerther no te nía muchas esperanzas de que así fuera.

Bella tomó aire y siguió a la enfermera. Estaba a punto de volver a ver al único hombre que la ha bía hecho llorar en la vida...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

ESTOY casado, pensó Edward. No era de extrañar que su memoria hubiera elegido olvidar lo peor que le podía pasar a un hombre aparte de estar enfermo.

A pesar de que sólo tenía treinta años, le pareció que había sacrificado su libertad. Había terminado cometiendo el mismo error que su padre y su abuelo.

Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres y había tenido incontables compañeras de cama, pero ja más había creído en el amor, así que tenía la espe ranza de que su matrimonio no tuviera nada que ver con ello.

Estaba seguro de que su esposa sería una mujer alta y castaña porque ése era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba, provendría de buena familia y tendría dinero. Tal vez, fuera economista o trabajara en banca. Aquello lo alivió en cierta manera.

Quizás, se había dado cuenta trabajando con ella de que eran almas gemelas en el terreno profe sional. Aquello sería perfecto pues se trataría de una mujer callada y distante que sabría respetar su apretado horario de trabajo y no se quejaría por no verlo.

En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta. Edward, estaba mirando por la ventana y se giró.

-¿Te importa cerrar los ojos para que entre? -preguntó una vocecilla en inglés.

Primera sorpresa. Se había casado con una ex tranjera con acento pueblerino. Segunda sorpresa. Hablaba como una adolescente y pedía cosas estú pidas.

-¿Edward?

Edward apretó los labios con impaciencia y acce dió.

-Supongo que tú también estás nervioso por mi presencia, pero no tienes nada de lo que preocu parte -añadió Bella.

Edward se volvió a girar hacia la ventana. Tercera sorpresa. Una mujer que no hacía ni un minuto que acababa de llegar y ya lo había puesto de los ner vios.

-Me he emocionado cuando me han dicho que habías preguntado por mí... -dijo Bella cerrando la puerta y abriendo los ojos.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo he preguntado por ti? -contestó Edward con incredulidad-. ¿Cómo iba a preguntar por ti si ni siquiera me acuerdo de ti?

-Dios mío, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama? -pre guntó Bella preocupada.

-¿Tienes una lista de comentarios estúpidos o te salen sin esfuerzo? -le espetó Edward girándose hacia ella.

Al estar tan cerca de él, a Bella le pareció que su altura era amenazante, pero, a pesar de eso y de la horrible pregunta que le acababa de hacer, se sentía irremediablemente atraída por él.

No había olvidado lo increíblemente guapo y lo sorprendentemente sexy que era aquel hombre, pero eso no impidió que se quedara mirándolo con la boca abierta.

Edward no sonrió y aquello no la sorprendió. No solía sonreír a menudo y, además, en aquellos momentos no debía de tener ningún motivo para sonreír. Aunque jamás lo hubiera reconocido, Bella estaba segura de que debía de estar muy asustado.

-Detesto el sarcasmo -le dijo.

-Y yo detesto las preguntas estúpidas -contestó Edward.

Aquella mujer era mucho más bajita que él y no debía de tener más de veintitrés o veinticuatro años. Tenía unos ojos marrones y el pelo chocolate.

Tenía pecas por la nariz y unos labios carnosos de color cereza que hubieran tentado a un santo, Edward sintió que se le endurecía la entrepierna y se sorprendió sobremanera pues siempre había controlado las reacciones de su cuerpo, incluso siendo un adolescente.

Se fijó en el impresionante cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena de su esposa y la erección se hizo to davía más acuciante. Tenía pechos voluminosos y bien formados, cintura de avispa y caderas de lo más femeninas.

Cuarta sorpresa. Su mujer no iba bien vestida, pero tenía un potencial sexual que era pura dinamita. Edward creyó comprender por qué se había ca sado con ella.

-Deberías estar en la cama -dijo Bella encon trándose con aquellos ojos color verde que jamás había olvidado.

-¿Sueles decirme siempre lo que tengo que ha cer?

-¿Tú qué crees? -contestó Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

Bella sintió que la boca se le secaba y que las piernas le flaqueaban. Sintió que el aire no le lle gaba a los pulmones y que el sujetador le estaba pequeño. Los pechos se le habían hinchado y sen tía los pezones erectos y una cascada entre las pier nas.

Bella sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacer nada por controlarlo. Estaba ante el hombre que había estado a punto de hacer que le ofreciera su virginidad por una noche de sexo sin ataduras.

Lo deseó desde el primer momento en que lo vio y, si el hubiera mostrado cualquier interés por ella, el orgullo y la dignidad no le hubieran impe dido entregarle su virginidad.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Edward con siguió dejar de mirar a su esposa.

-Una mujer que pretendiera decirme lo que tengo que hacer sería una idiota -murmuró-. Y no creo que tú seas de ésas.

-No, pero tampoco me dejo manipular fácil mente -contestó Bella con la cabeza muy alta-. Después de todo lo que te ha pasado, deberías estar en la cama.

-Ya no necesito a los médicos -le aseguró Edward-. Lo siento mucho si has estado preocupada, pero me vuelvo al trabajo.

-No lo dirás en serio -dijo Bella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo siempre hablo en serio, deberías saberlo. En cualquier caso, no necesito tu opinión —insistió Edward con frialdad.

-Te guste o no, te la voy a dar -le espetó Bella-. ¡A lo mejor te crees que haciéndote el duro me vas a convencer de que no te pasa nada, pero a mí me parece que te estás comportando como un imbécil!

-No te consiento... -dijo Edward mirándola con furia.

-Tienes amnesia y no piensas con claridad.

-Yo siempre pienso con claridad -contestó Edward.

-Si vuelves a trabajar, será como decir que no tienes ningún problema y no pienso consentir que lo hagas.

-Contéstame a una pregunta -sonrió Edward-. An tes del accidente de coche, ¿nos estábamos divorciando?

-¡Que yo sepa, no! -contestó Bella con las manos sobre las caderas-. Eres un hombre muy inteli gente, pero también muy cabezota y poco práctico. De ahora en adelante, debo encargarme de que no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, así que vuelve a la cama y tranquilízate.

Edward la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. No sé cómo te atreves a pensar que tú tienes ese derecho.

-Tal vez, porque soy tu esposa -le espetó Bella-. No pienso pedirte perdón por intentar prote gerte de ti mismo. Si vuelves al banco, los emplea dos se van a dar cuenta de que te pasa algo...

-No me pasa nada, sólo estoy atravesando por una fase temporal de leve desorientación...

-Sí, ya me han dicho que te has olvidado de buena parte de tu vida -contestó Bella acalo rada-. A mí no me parece ninguna tontería y creo que es mucho más peligroso de lo que tú te crees. Va a haber empleados y clientes que no vas a re conocer, situaciones que no vas a entender y oca siones en las que vas a meter la pata. Además, por si no te has dado cuenta, no vas a tener ni idea de lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos cinco años en el trabajo. ¿A quién le vas a confiar tu trabajo para no hacer el ridículo? A nadie, ¿ver dad? Tú, Edward, no confías en nadie más que en ti mismo.

Bella se quedó mirándolo con actitud desa fiante y se dio cuenta de que Edward se llevaba la mano a la frente y de que le temblaban los labios.

-Siéntate -le dijo acercándose a él y llevándolo hacia la butaca que tenía detrás.

-No necesito...

- ¡Cállate y siéntate! -le ordenó Bella obser vándolo mientras se sentaba.

-Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza -protestó él.

Demasiado tarde. Bella ya había apretado el mando que avisaba a la enfermera y el doctor Lerther ya estaba allí.

Edward se había dado cuenta de que su esposa estaba realmente preocupada por él. A aquella mujer se le veía lo que pensaba en la cara. Tenía los ojos llenos de preocupación y se mordía las uñas mien tras esperaba a que el médico le dijera algo.

Edward no podía dejar de mirarla. Parecía realmente asustada, hasta el punto de que se estaba estremeciendo. Le debía de haber gritado precisamente por eso. Se veía que lo apreciaba.

Seguro que aprecia más mi dinero», pensó Edward.

Había visto a muy buenas actrices, pero lo cierto era que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había salido se hubieran dejado torturar antes de morderse una uña.

Su esposa era más complicada y menos predecible de lo que había imaginado. Bajo aquella fachada femenina se escondía un genio y una pasión exacerbados.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le dijeran a todo que sí, nunca se las había visto con una mujer que se hubiera atrevido a gritarle.

Lo cierto era que jamás discutía con nadie, hombre o mujer; las discusiones no formaban parte de su vida porque nadie quería verlo furioso.

Bella se sentía terriblemente culpable. Edward to davía no se había recuperado del accidente y ella se había enfadado con él. ¿Cómo había podido ha cerlo?

Normalmente, nunca se enfadaba. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Se había quedado mirándola como si no se pudiera creer que estuviera gritándole. No debía de estar acostumbrado a que nadie le gritara.

Bella tomó aire y lo miró.

Seguía siendo tan guapo, elegante y masculino como hacía cuatro años. Bella recordó el preciso instante en el que lo había visto por primera vez. Fue cuando había entrado hablando por el móvil en la peluquería donde ella trabajaba.

Al ver cómo iba vestido y cómo se comportaba, Bella comprendió enseguida que, como ya les ha bía pasado a otras personas, se había confundido de peluquería porque había una mucho más exclu siva en la misma calle.

En el mismo instante en el que Edward se dispo nía a irse, algo había hecho que Bella fuera ha cia él. ¿Algo? El hecho de que fuera tan impresio nantemente guapo que hubiera sido capaz de quedarse una semana sin comer para tener una foto suya.

No podía permitir que saliera de su vida así como así.

-Siga hablando por teléfono mientras le corto el pelo -le había dicho poniéndose delante de la puerta para que no se fuera.

Tal y como había esperado, por no reconocer que había cometido un error, Edward se dejó llevar.

La miró perplejo, pero siguió hablando por telé fono mientras se sentaba y Bella comenzaba a cortarle el pelo.

Cuando terminó, le entregó un cheque y salió del establecimiento. Al mirar el cheque, Bella no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Salió co rriendo tras él, pero Edward le dijo que era la propina.

-Es demasiado... -murmuró Bella mientras Edward se encogía de hombros y se introducía en una limusina con chofer.

Bella volvió al presente y vio que Edward había recobrado el color y estaba de nuevo en pie.

-¿No estarías mejor sentado? -le dijo mientras él colgaba el teléfono.

-Nos vamos a casa —contestó Edward ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Doctor? -insistió Bella.

-Lo cierto es que no hay razón física para que su marido siga en la clínica -sonrió el hombre.

-Físicamente estoy muy bien y lo otro... ya se me pasará -anunció Edward muy seguro de sí mismo.

«Nos vamos a casa», había dicho.

¿A qué casa? No era el momento de preguntarlo, delante del médico y de la enfermera, así que Bella no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Edward hasta el ascensor. Una vez en la planta baja, le informaron de que su equipaje ya estaba en el coche que los iba a llevar.

-¿Dónde estabas ayer cuando tuve el accidente? -le preguntó Edward.

-En Londres... eh... tengo un negocio allí -contestó Bella preguntándose qué guión iba a seguir.

Los estaba esperando una limusina de cristales tintados. El chofer se quitó la gorra y les abrió la puerta. Al verse en un coche tan lujoso, Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse con la boca abierta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos casados? -le pre guntó Edward.

-Creo que sería mejor que no te diera demasia dos datos -contestó Bella.

-Quiero saberlo todo -insistió él poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

Sorprendida por la facilidad con la que la había tocado, Bella se estremeció.

-Tu médico ha dicho que hay que ir diciéndote las cosas poco a poco.

-Eso lo ha dicho el médico, pero yo no opino lo mismo.

-Siento mucho decirte que no pienso arries garme a que no te recuperes, así que voy a seguir los consejos del doctor Lerther -insistió Bella.

-Eso es una tontería.

-Dentro de unos días, habrás recuperado la me moria por completo -le recordó Bella-.. Será mu cho mejor así.

-¿Y mientras tanto? -preguntó Edward mirándola a la boca y dejándola sin aliento.

Bella sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y la mente se le quedó en blanco.

-¿Mientras tanto? -repitió como un loro.

-Tú y yo -le aclaró Edward mirándola con interés y haciéndola enrojecer-. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con una esposa a la que no recuerdo?

-No hace falta que hagas nada. Simplemente, tienes que confiar en ella porque va a cuidar de ti-. contestó Bella sintiéndose como una adoles cente enamoriscada.

¿Por qué estaba pendiente de todas y cada una de sus palabras? ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Se enfure ció consigo misma por ser tan débil. Tenía que apoyarlo como una amiga, nada más. Y nada me nos. •

-¿Me vas a cuidar? -dijo Edward divertido.

Nadie lo había cuidado en su vida porque no ne cesitaba que nadie lo cuidara. Jamás había oído algo tan ridículo, pero no dijo nada porque se dio cuenta de que Bella lo había dicho con sinceridad y buena intención.

-Para eso he venido... -contestó Bella sintién dose fuera de control al tenerlo tan cerca.

Mientras hablaba, Edward le acarició el labio infe rior haciendo que la temperatura corporal le su biera por las nubes.

-Estás temblando -murmuró Edward con voz ronca acercándose a ella-. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, esta situación resulta de lo más estimulante.

-¿Cómo dices? -dijo Bella sorprendida.

-Una esposa a la que no recuerdo -contestó Edward-. Una mujer con la que he tenido que com partir mil momentos íntimos, pero que en estos momentos resulta una perfecta desconocida. Es una situación erótica de lo más estimulante, cara mía. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Los personajes pertencen a S.M, la novela es propiedad de Lynne Graham. Esto es sólo una adaptación con los personajes de la saga twilight.

Bella sintió que se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Una situación erótica de lo más estimulante? ¿Una mujer con la que había compartido mil momentos íntimos?

Edward se creía que era una esposa normal, claro. ¿Como iba a imaginar las circunstancias en las que se habían casado hacía cuatro años?

-Es una manera de verlo -contestó intentando que no se le notara lo incómoda que estaba.

-Te sonrojas como una adolescente -comentó Edward divertido.

-¡Sólo contigo! -contestó Bella furiosa porque sabía que estaba como un tomate.

En el colegio, aquella facilidad para sonrojarse le había valido las bromas de sus compañeros. Me nos mal que había conseguido controlarlo al ha cerse mayor. Sin embargo, parecía que con Edward no le funcionaba.

-No debemos de llevar mucho tiempo casados comentó él abrazándola.

-¡No! -exclamó Bella.

Edward sonrió. Aquella mujer era pequeñita, pero tenía carácter.

-No te preocupes... por besar a mi mujer no voy a recaer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Bella como una tonta-. No creo que sea buena idea que nos bese mos... todavía...

-No pasa nada -insistió Edward divirtiéndose por la preocupación de su esposa ante la posibilidad de que un poco de sexo le sentara mal-. Tómatelo como un experimento. Puede que me haga recor dar cosas, bella mía.

-Edward...

Bella no quería que se echara atrás, se moría por experimentar lo que una vez le había sido ne gado, así que ladeó la cabeza y dejó que la besara.

Inmediatamente, sintió que el cuerpo se le con vertía en fuego líquido y, al poco tiempo, se encon tró gimiendo de placer.

-Hemos llegado a casa -anunció Edward apartán dose y mirándola a los ojos.

Sorprendida por su propia reacción apasionada, Bella intentó recuperar la compostura. En lo más profundo de sí, habría preferido que no hubieran llegado todavía. Habría dejado que le hubiera he cho el amor allí mismo, en la limusina, y Edward se debía de haber dado cuenta.

Se sentía avergonzada por haber llegado tan le jos. ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarlo a la cara? Se ha bía comportado como una muerta de hambre.

¿A qué estaba jugando? Edward se había fiado de ella y, precisamente por esa confianza, ella tenía que comportarse con cabeza y mantener las distan cias entre ellos.

Cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta, Bella miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. Edward vivía en una inmisión rodeada de altos muros en cuyo vestíbulo había estatuas antiguas, muebles preciosos y sue los de mármol.

Bella notó que el mayordomo que había acu dido a darles la bienvenida la miraba con suma curiosi dad.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Edward en ese momento.

Bella lo miró. Había algo que lo había sorpren dido.

-Vamos arriba -lo urgió.

Mientras la seguía, Edward se preguntó qué hacía el cuadro, el favorito de su abuelo, en el vestí bulo de su casa.

-Ahora estoy contigo... me acabo de acordar de una cosa -le dijo Bella al llegar a la planta de arriba.

Acto seguido, bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue en busca del mayordomo.

-Hola, debe de estar usted preguntándose quién soy -le dijo en voz baja.

-No, es usted una amiga del señor Cullen-. contestó el hombre.

-Bueno... lo cierto es que soy su esposa -con fesó Bella-. Me llamo Bella, ¿y usted?

-Yo soy Humberto, señora -contestó el mayor domo visiblemente sorprendido.

-Por favor, Humberto, no quiero que mi marido reciba llamadas de ningún tipo, ni profesionales ni personales.

Humberto la miró con incredulidad.

-Haga lo que le digo -le ordenó Bella.

Acto seguido, volvió junto a Edward, que la tomó en brazos y la besó en la boca.

-¿Edward? -exclamó Bella sorprendida-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Edward se rió de manera sensual y abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal.

-No quiero más interrupciones -contestó.

-Por favor, bájame... -rogó Bella-. Se supone que tienes que descansar.

Edward la dejó en una enorme cama.

-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, pero contigo, cara.

Bella se puso en pie.

-Así no descansarás -dijo sonrojándose.

Edward se desabrochó la corbata y se la quitó.

---Aunque no me acuerde de los últimos cinco años de mi vida, sé que no soy una persona tran quila y que, cuando no estoy trabajando, necesito hacer algo.

-Pero no esto -contestó Bella con la respira ción entrecortada-. Crees que te quieres acostar conmigo, pero en realidad no es así, de verdad.

-No me puedo creer que me haya casado con una mujer que le da tanta importancia al sexo -se burló Edward.

-Me preocupo por ti, por eso te lo digo -insistió Bella retorciéndose las manos nerviosa -. Ahora mismo, esto no te viene bien...

-Deja que sea yo el que decida eso -sonrió Edward.

De repente, su sonrisa se tornó una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Bella preocupada.

Edward la miró intensamente.

-Clemente, mi abuelo, ha muerto... por eso el cuadro de Matisse está en mi casa en lugar de estar en el Castello. ¿Ha muerto?

Bella palideció.

-No me ocultes información -le advirtió su ma ndo.

Bella asintió.

-Sí, lo siento. Tu abuelo murió hace cuatro años...

-¿Cómo murió?

-De un ataque al corazón. Creo que fue muy re pentino -contestó Bella rezando para que no pre guntara más detalles.

Edward se apartó de ella y se dirigió a los ventana les. Era obvio que quería estar solo, pero Bella in tentó acercarse a él.

-Edward... -murmuró sintiendo lástima por él.

-Vete a ver qué hay de cena -contestó Edward se camente.

-Me importa un bledo lo que haya de cena. Por favor, no me apartes de ti. Yo también lo pasé muy mal cuando murió mi abuela...

-No me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos con la gente -le espetó Edward.

-Está bien -dijo Bella saliendo de la habita ción enfurecida.

Una vez en el pasillo, se encontró con Humberto y con otro hombre que llevaba su equipaje.

-Señora -le dijo el criado abriéndole la puerta con una inclinación de cabeza.

Bella entró en su dormitorio, una habitación aparte de la de Edward, y se quedó maravillada por los muebles. Sin embargo, el enfado no se le había pasado y, al mirarse al espejo, comprobó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta como para dejar que una palabra fuera de tono de Edward la pusiera así?

Bella tomó aire para calmarse y siguió a Humberto fuera de la habitación.

-Le agradecería que me enseñara la casa -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba segura de que Edward comenzaría a reco brar la memoria en un par de días y se preguntó si entonces le agradecería su ayuda.

Si por Humberto hubiera sido, le habría enseñado el interior de todos y cada uno de las despensas de la casa, pero Bella le dijo que se diera prisa. Así, visitó todas las estancias, que eran muchas, y lle garon a la cocina.

Allí, Humberto le presentó al cocinero francés, que le besó la mano y salió al jardín para traerle una flor amarilla que Bella se colocó en el pelo antes de subir a ducharse para bajar a cenar.

Una vez en su habitación, comprobó que le ha blan deshecho el equipaje y que su ropa ya estaba colgada en el armario. Acto seguido, se dio una ducha de ensueño mientras sonreía ante el lujo que la rodeaba.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, se encontró con que Edward la estaba esperando y aquello la hizo pararse en seco.

-Me encanta la rosa que llevas en el pelo -mur muró Edward.

-Me la ha regalado tu cocinero -contestó Bella Tocándose la flor.

Edward se había quitado el traje y se había puesto unos pantalones informales y una camisa azul. Estaba tan guapo que Bella no podía parar de mirarlo.

Edward enarcó una ceja. Era obvio que lo que había hecho el cocinero le parecía una impertinencia, pero entendía por qué lo había hecho. Su esposa tenía una piel de porcelana, ojos marrones y una boca tan provocativa como una cereza.

Edward sintió que todo el cuerpo se le tensaba y se preguntó si siempre que la veía la deseaba así por que en aquellos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en zambullirse dentro de aquel maravi lloso cuerpo.

Bella sólo llevaba puesto un albornoz y se sin tió vulnerable de repente, pero al encontrarse con la acalorada mirada de Edward la timidez se tornó deseo. El fuego abrasador que recorría sus venas era tan intenso que le impedía moverse.

El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad.

-Te deseo, cara -declaró Edward.

Aquella confesión le hizo sentir placer y dolor a partes iguales. Muchas veces había fantaseado con aquel momento mágico, el momento en el que Edward la miraría milagrosamente como a una mujer deseable.

Y ahora aquel sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Edward acababa de decir que la deseaba, pero Bella no podía correr hacia él, como hacía en sus sueños, porque en realidad Edward no la de seaba.

Lo que le ocurría era que acababa de expresar un deseo natural por una mujer que en realidad era una ilusión: su esposa, la mujer con la que él creía tener un matrimonio normal y en quien creía que podía confiar.

Pero Bella no era esa esposa, sólo era una mu jer a la que Edward había pagado para que se casara con él, una mujer que no le interesaba lo más mí nimo. Y, para colmo, no era de su clase social ni te nía tanto dinero como él.

-Bella... -dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño al verla dudar.

-No tenemos este tipo de relación -protestó Bella.

Edward la tomó de la muñeca.

-No te entiendo...

Bella sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero sabía que tenía que renunciar a aquello por el bien de Edward.

-Mira, no es importante, así que no te debes preocupar por ello. No soy una persona importante en tu vida y, cuando recuperes la memoria, te darás cuenta de que estoy diciendo la verdad y yo me alegraré de no haber bajado la guardia.

Edward la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué has hecho para que te trate así?

-¡No he hecho nada! -se defendió Bella.

Edward le apretó la muñeca sin darse cuenta.

-Me estás haciendo daño...

Edward la soltó inmediatamente y le pidió discul pas, pero no olvidó de lo que estaban hablando.

-Explícame eso que has dicho de que no eres una persona importante en mi vida.

-Te pasas el día entero ocupado con el trabajo y no sueles reparar en mí -murmuró Bella.

-Si me has sido infiel, dímelo, haz el equipaje y vete.

-No digas tonterías, por supuesto que no te he sido infiel -contestó Bella dándose cuenta de que en lugar de ayudarlo a estar tranquilo lo estaba preo cupando cada vez más.

-Los hombres de mi familia tenemos la mala costumbre de casarnos con mujeres infieles-. apuntó Edward con brusquedad-. Claro que tam poco dudamos mucho en divorciarnos.

-Me lo tomo como una advertencia -contestó Bella intentando sonreír y entrando en el baño.

Una vez a solas, Edward recordó lo que Bella le acababa de decir y no daba crédito.

«No tenemos este tipo de relación».

«No soy una persona importante en tu vida».

«Te pasas el día ocupado con el trabajo y no sueles reparar en mí».

¿Pero qué clase de matrimonio tenían? ¿Y por qué tenían habitaciones separadas? ¿Lo habría ele gido él? Por lo que Bella había dicho, su relación era lo que Edward quería que fuese.

Aquello lo enfurecía pues suponía un fracaso y la palabra fracaso no iba con él. El era perfeccio nista, pero parecía que su matrimonio estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto. Su esposa acababa de suge rirle que era un adicto al trabajo indiferente a sus necesidades.

Le costaba creer que no se acostaba con ella, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar? Tal vez, por eso se había sentido tan sorprendida cuando la había besado en la limusina. Edward recordó que tras la sor presa había llegado la pasión y se dijo que todo te nía solución.

Bella se puso una falda negra por encima de la rodilla y un top verde y llamó a su hermana, a la que había decidido contarle la verdad de su matri monio con Edward cuando todo aquello terminara.

Cuando bajó, Humberto la acompañó al come dor, en el que lucía espléndida la luz de las velas y en cuya mesa se había dispuesto una magnífica va jilla de porcelana, una estupenda cristalería y una preciosa cubertería de plata.

-Esto es precioso -le estaba diciendo Bella al mayordomo cuando llegó Edward. -¿Qué celebramos?

-Que te han dado el alta -contestó Bella levan tando su copa de vino con manos temblorosas.

-Se me ha ocurrido un tema de conversación normal -le informó Edward—. Háblame de tu familia.

A Bella no le importaba hablarle de los suyos, así que se sentó dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche en Francia cuando yo tenía dieciséis años ---ex plicó-. Mi hermana, Emma, tenía once.

-¿Y quién se hizo cargo de vosotras?

-La prima de mi padre -contestó Bella omi tiendo que aquella había sido una etapa de su vida espantosa-. Ahora, mi hermana está en un inter nado.

-¿Aquí, en Suiza?

-No, en Inglaterra.

-¿Y tienes más familia?

-No. Tenía a mi abuela, pero murió. Era italiana y ella me enseñó a hablar italiano.

-¿Y por qué no hablas en italiano conmigo?

-Porque lo entiendo casi todo, pero me da ver güenza hablar...

-Ha llegado el momento de cambiar eso -de claró Edward con decisión.

-No sé -insistió Bella-. ¡Ya te reíste una vez de cómo hablo italiano! Me dijiste que parecía una paleta porque muchas de las palabras que usaba ya estaban obsoletas.

-Estaría tomándote el pelo, cara -contestó Edward.

No, no le estaba tomando el pelo. En realidad, Edward se había enfadado porque la peluquera había entendido una conversación en italiano que él creía confidencial.

-La verdad es que terminamos discutiendo, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Era mejor permanecer en silencio y concen trarse en la comida, que estaba deliciosa. Bella tomó tres copas de vino, pero no tomó café y anun ció que se iba pronto a la cama porque estaba muy cansada.

-Pero si no son ni las ocho -apuntó Edward con amabilidad.

-Nunca me acuesto tarde -contestó Bella po niéndose en pie.

Edward también se puso en pie y la tomó de la mano.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta que debes contes tar.

Bella lo miró asustada.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió que durmiéramos en ha bitaciones separadas?

-A ti -contestó Bella pensando que era la única respuesta lógica.

Edward sonrió y Bella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Cuando Edward le soltó la mano, dio un paso atrás y, aunque le temblaban las piernas, con siguió darle las buenas noches e irse a su habita ción.

Diez minutos después, con los dientes ya cepi llados y la cara limpia de maquillaje, Bella apagó la luz y se metió en la cama con un suspiro, pero lo cierto era que no tenía sueño y, sin poder evitarlo, recordó los primeros encuentros con Edward.

Se había enamorado de un hombre que nunca la había invitado a salir. Había vuelto aproximada mente una vez al mes a la peluquería donde ella trabajaba. Al ver la limusina que tenía y las propi nas que dejaba, la dueña de la peluquería había in sistido en atenderlo personalmente la próxima vez que fuera, pero para sorpresa de Bella, Edward había insistido en que quería que lo atendiera ella.

-¿Te acordabas de cómo me llamaba? -le pre guntó emocionada.

-No, pero le he dicho cómo eras.

-¿Y cómo soy?

-¿Siempre hablas tanto?

-Si me dices cómo me has descrito, me callo.

-Bajita, con los labios pintados de morado y bo tas de pocero.

Desde luego, no era una descripción que hala gara precisamente a una mujer, pero a los cinco minutos Bella ya se había olvidado y le estaba preguntando cuántos años tenía e intentando averi guar si estaba casado o no.

Edward nunca hablaba con ella, pero no le impor taba que ella hablara. Cuando le preguntó cómo se ganaba la vida, él contestó que trabajaba en un banco. Poco después, Bella vio en el periódico que Edward no trabajaba en un banco sino que era el dueño del Banco Cullen.

En otra de sus visitas, Bella lo había oído ha blar por teléfono lamentándose de la muerte de su abuelo y de la posibilidad de perder el hogar fami liar, que adoraba. Cuando colgó el teléfono, ella se ofreció a casarse con él para impedir aquello.

-¿Por qué no? -había insistido roja de la cabeza a los pies cuando él la había mirado con las cejas enarcadas.

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para hacer una sugerencia parecida, pero estaba dis puesta a hacer o a decir lo que fuera con tal de que Edward se fijara en ella.

-Se me ocurren muchas razones -contestó él con dureza.

-Seguramente porque eres un hombre muy pru dente que se dedica a complicar las cosas -insistió Bella-. Lo cierto es que tienes un problema senci llo de resolver porque lo único que necesitas es una esposa de mentira para que no te quiten tu casa y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

-No voy a seguir hablando de este tema contigo. Además, te has metido en una conversación privada.

-Entonces, pídele a alguna amiga que te ayude. No seas tan orgulloso -le había aconsejado Bella.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar italiano como una paleta?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasa a mi italiano? -le había espetado Bella ante aquel insulto.

-Utilizas palabras arcaicas y expresiones de la Edad Media -rió Edward.

-¡A veces, eres increíblemente maleducado!

-Has interrumpido una conversación confiden cial y me has propuesto algo completamente fuera de lo normal -contestó Edward a modo de disculpa-. ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera?

-Sólo quería ayudarte...

-¿Por qué? No nos conocemos de nada.

-Tienes razón -contestó Bella dolida pero en cogiéndose de hombros-. No he dicho nada.

-Cuando te enfadas te pones fea.

-¿No hay nada en mí que te guste? —preguntó Bella con esperanza.

-No -contestó Edward con sequedad.

-Venga, seguro que sí —insistió ella.

Edward sonrió, algo que hacía en contadas ocasio nes, y Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, pero allí se terminó todo.

Tres semanas después, la llamó por teléfono y la citó en el restaurante de un hotel, pero para que no se hiciera ilusiones le aclaró que iban a hablar de negocios.

Mientras le explicaba las condiciones del matri monio de conveniencia, Bella se dio cuenta de que se le había quitado el apetito. Cuando Edward le ofreció una ingente suma de dinero como compen sación a aquel favor que estaba dispuesta a hacerle, Bella se negó.

-Piénsalo detenidamente y ya hablaremos.

-Si hubiera querido dinero, no me habría ofre cido a hacer esto. No me parece bien aceptar di nero por casarme. Tú lo único que quieres es no perder la casa que ha pertenecido a tu familia du rante generaciones y a mí no me parece bien acep tar dinero para hacerte ese favor.

Sin embargo, durante los siguientes días se lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que el dinero que Edward le ofrecía les haría la vida más fácil a su her mana y a ella. Podrían mudarse a un barrio mejor y podría abrir su propia peluquería para estar más tiempo con Emma.

Al final, Bella acabó aceptando una décima parte de la cantidad que Edward le había ofrecido en un principio. En cuando aceptó el cheque, se dio cuenta de que había perdido su respeto.

Bella suspiró, pues el pasado ya nadie podía cambiarlo y volvió al presente. Unos segundos después, oyó una puerta que se abría y Edward encen dió la luz.

Bella se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras le apartaba la colcha y la tomaba en brazos.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó mortificada.

-A partir de ahora, vamos a dormir juntos, cara -contestó Edward llevándola a su dormitorio.

-No me parece una buena idea -murmuró Bella.

Chicas.................. gracias por sus reviews.............me hacen tan feliz..................Yupiiii


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La historia pertenece a la grandiosa Lynne Graham y los personajes de la bellísima S.M.

Edward dejó a Bella sobre la cama. El deseo le sonrojaba las mejillas y el cami són azul que llevaba no era precisamente modesto. Lo cierto era que a Bella le gustaba lle var lencería refinada estando sola porque la hacía sentirse una mujer sumamente glamurosa, pero no estaba acos tumbrada a tener público, así que se apresuró a sentarse y taparse las piernas con la sábana.

Edward se desabrochó la camisa y se quitó los za patos. Bella se quedó sin aliento. Se dijo que debía apartar la mirada, pero no pudo. Tenía veintitrés años y nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo. Ja más había estado a solas en la misma habitación con un hombre.

¿Por qué? Porque seguía siendo virgen. En cierto sentido, estaba convencida de que seguía siéndolo precisamente porque había conocido a Edward y había decidido que quería lo que no podía tener.

A los diecinueve años había descubierto que el deseo físico cortaba como un cuchillo y aniquilaba el raciocinio y el orgullo. Aunque cuando se cono cieron él no sentía por ella lo mismo que ella por él, cuando se separaron Bella había comparado a todos los hombres que habían aparecido en su vida con Edward.

Ninguno había dado la talla.

-Me voy a duchar, bella mía...

-No soy guapa, así que no me llames así -con testó Bella apartando los ojos de aquellos múscu los perfectos y níveos.

Edward se arrodilló junto a la cama y la miró.

-Si te digo que eres guapa es porque lo eres -le aseguró.

-Pero...

-Tienes un cuerpo precioso...

-Soy bajita...

-Sí, pero tus curvas son maravillosas. Desde que te he visto, he querido agarrarte en brazos y depositarte en mi cama y aquí estás.

Edward se puso en pie y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones.

-Deberías descansar -insistió Bella apartando la mirada muy a su pesar.

-Duérmete y deja de discutir -rió Edward. Se reía, sonreía. Parecía feliz y aquello a Bella se le hacía extraño. Se giró y se dijo que no pasaba nada por compartir la cama. Además, era una cama grandísima, pero... ¿y si Edward se acercaba a su lado en mitad de la noche y se ponía cariñoso?

¿Lo rechazaría? Sabía que no. Lágrimas de rabia se incrustaron en sus ojos y parpadeó furiosa para acabar con ellas.

La voz de su conciencia le recordó que Edward recuperaría la memoria pronto y Bella se preguntó cómo se sentiría si hubiera habido algo físico entre ellos para entonces. Era un hombre soltero y sofis ticado y seguramente el sexo para él no sería nada serio. Si ella conseguía comportarse de manera también casual. Edward creería que para ella tampoco había significado nada.

Bella se dio cuenta de repente de que estaba in tentando convencerse a sí misma de que no pasaría nada por acostarse con Edward.

-¿Sigues despierta, cara?

Al oír su voz, Bella sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y lo miró.

Sólo llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura y las gotas de agua le resbalaban desde el pelo y le caían por el torso.

Bella asintió bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, que se sentó en el borde de la cama y apartó la sábana.

-Quiero verte -le dijo con voz ronca.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

-Quiero verte todo... -añadió Edward.

Bella iba a decir que no, de verdad, iba a ne garse, pero entonces cometió el error de mirarse en aquellos impresionantes ojos verdes y perdió la razón.

-Edward...

-Me encanta cómo dices mi nombre -contestó él besándola en los labios con delicadeza.

Acto seguido, su lengua pidió paso y se intro dujo en su boca. Bella no pudo evitar gemir y acariciarle el pelo.

-Tienes una boca increíble -dijo Edward tomán dola en brazos y colocándola a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

-No deberíamos... -le advirtió Bella sorpren dida-. No podemos hacerlo.

-¿Ah, no? -contestó Edward desabrochándole el camisón y dejando sus pechos al descubierto-. Santo cielo... eres preciosa...

Bella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza mientras Edward jugueteaba con sus pezones. Se sentía intimi dada y emocionada a la vez por sus caricias. En ese momento, Edward inclinó la cabeza y sus labios siguieron el mismo rastro que sus dedos.

-Oh......... -exclamó Bella sorprendida mientras una deliciosa sensación, entre placentera y dolorosa, se apoderaba de ella.

Era una sensación que nacía en el pezón y via jaba por todo su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna. Bella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro en se ñal de rendición.

-Desde que te vi en la clínica, he soñado con este momento, con tenerte en mi cama... -confesó Edward-. ¿Ocurrió lo mismo cuando nos conocimos?

-Nunca me lo has dicho -murmuró Bella es condiendo el rostro en su hombro.

-Así que no comparto mis secretos cuando me despierto a tu lado, ¿no?

-Oh...

Edward la apoyó contra las almohadas para poder admirarla y besarla bien. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella movía rítmicamente las caderas, sonrió satisfecho.

-Me deseas, bella mía.

Era inútil negarlo. Bella sentía todo su cuerpo en tensión, jamás se había sentido tan viva. No po día pensar con claridad, sólo podía sentir. Alargó el brazo para atraerlo hacia ella.

-No tengas prisa -dijo Edward con voz sensual mientras le quitaba el camisón y se fijaba en los rizos rubios de su pubis.

-Edward...

Al saberse imperfecta y no pudiendo aguantar el escrutinio, Bella se dio la vuelta y se tapó con la sábana. Acto seguido, Edward se puso en pie y se quitó la toalla. Lo que vio dejó a Bella sin aliento.

Edward estaba completamente excitado.

Sin darle importancia, se tumbó junto a ella en la cama y Bella creyó que se iba derretir de deseo.

-Te deseo -rugió Edward besándola con fuerza-, pero también quiero atormentarte de placer...

Bella se regocijó al sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó con pasión. Aquellos besos y aquella situación eran mucho mejor de lo que jamás había soñado.

Lo cierto era que se sentía perdida en un nuevo mundo de sensualidad y Edward no hacía más que ha cerla gozar acariciándole los pechos.

-Me gusta mirarte -le dijo.

Bella sintió una punzada de deseo entre las piernas que la hizo abrir los ojos y, comprendiendo su deseo, Edward le tocó la entrepierna, descubrió la humedad que allí se escondía y recorrió la entrada de su cuerpo haciéndola gemir.

-Edward, por favor... -le rogó Bella completa mente excitada.

Edward accedió a sus deseos y se introdujo en su cuerpo.

-Estás muy tensa, cara mía -rugió de placer mientras Bella se sorprendía ante aquella inva sión.

Edward volvió a intentarlo y aquella vez consiguió llegar al centro de su cuerpo. Bella gritó de dolor y se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente con incredu lidad.

-¿Eres virgen o son imaginaciones mías?

El cuerpo de Bella se estaba ajustando al inva sor y el dolor había remitido. Siempre había soñado con que Edward fuera el primer hombre con el que se acostara y lo había conseguido, así que no podía permitirse parar ahora.

-No sabía que iba ser así... no pares...

-Mi esposa es virgen... -comentó Edward algo nervioso.

Bella le pasó los brazos por el cuello invitán dolo a seguir.

-Por favor...

Edward volvió a introducirse en su cuerpo y pronto sus caderas se acompasaron en cíclicos movimien tos que los llevaron a convulsionarse hasta alcan zar el clímax.

Sorprendida por aquella sensación, Bella se dejó caer contra las almohadas y se quedó en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que no debería haberse de jado llevar y de que, además, al haberse acostado con Edward se había entrampado ella sólita.

No se había dado cuenta de que Edward se iba a percatar de que era virgen y aquello no encajaba, pues se suponía que era su mujer.

En ese momento, Edward la abrazó y la miró a los ojos.

-Eres increíble... -comentó-. ¿Cómo es posible que fueras virgen?

Bella palideció y se dio cuenta de que Edward se estaba preguntando si se acababan de casar. Estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Se había vuelto loca?

-Estás muy callada... -comentó Edward.

-¡Me muero por ducharme! -exclamó Bella le vantándose de la cama de un salto.

Lo único que podía pensar era en huir, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda y se arrodilló en el suelo con poca gracia para recoger su camisón y ponérselo a toda veloci dad.

Una vez vestida de nuevo, recobró la compos tura y salió de la habitación con dignidad. Edward la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué quieres que me pase? -contestó Bella forzando una sonrisa y volviendo a su habitación para encerrarse en el baño.

¿Qué iba a pensar Edward de ella cuando recupera la memoria?

La vergüenza se apoderó de ella. Le iba a parecer una mujer patética por haberse acos tado con él en aquellas circunstancias.

Quizás, se diera cuenta de que sólo una mujer completamente enamorada se entregaría precisa mente en aquellas circunstancias porque la deses peración la llevaría a agarrarse a un clavo ar diendo.

En cualquier caso, le iba a parecer patética y aquello la mortificaba.

En la habitación de Edward sonó el teléfono y Humberto lo informó en tono poco menos que confi dencial de que tenía una visita.

-¿De quién se trata? -preguntó Edward mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

El mayordomo no quiso decírselo por teléfono, así que Edward se vio obligado a bajar.

-¿A qué viene tanto misterio? -le preguntó a Humberto en tono seco.

-Ha venido a verlo la señorita Tanya Denali-contestó el mayordomo.

Edward Cullen apretó las mandíbulas porque aquel nom bre no le decía nada y aquello lo frustraba sobre manera.

-¿He hecho mal en dejarla entrar? -se lamentó Humberto.

Edward se preguntó por qué habría de haber hecho mal el mayordomo en dejar entrar a aquella mujer, pero el orgullo le impidió confesarse con un em pleado, así que no dijo nada.

Se limitó a pasar al salón de las visitas donde Humberto había alojado a la invitada. Se trataba de una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, muy guapa, que fue hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Te haces una idea de lo preocupada que me tenías? -preguntó aquella fémina de cuerpo escul tural. - Habíamos quedado ayer y, como no apare ciste, pensé que estarías demasiado ocupado, pero cuando me enteré de que habías tenido un acci dente decidí venir.

Desconcertado por su saludo, Edward se apartó de ella y la miró con recelo.

-Como puedes observar, no hay motivo de preo cupación. Estoy muy bien.

-No seas tan frío conmigo -protestó Tanya.

-¿Estoy siendo frío? -preguntó Edward para ganar tiempo. ,

La modelo hizo un puchero y lo miró de manera provocativa.

-Está bien -suspiró-. No debería haber venido porque sé que crees que tu amante debe ser ultra discreta, pero no estamos en el siglo XIX.

Edward consiguió mantener la compostura ante aquella revelación. Entonces, comprendió por qué Humberto no sabía si había hecho bien dejándola entrar. Tanya Denali era su amante y tenía la ca radura de ir a su casa a pesar de que sabía que era un hombre casado.

Por desgracia, la conducta de su amante le reve laba que su propia conducta para con su mujer no debía de haber sido muy acertada.

Era obvio que, antes del accidente de coche, no había prestado atención a su matrimonio ni a su mujer.

-Tienes razón. Creo que hubiera sido mucho mejor que no hubieras venido -le espetó-. Ya que estás aquí, aprovecho para decirte que nuestra rela ción ha terminado.

Tanya lo miró enfadada mientras Edward se dis culpaba con el único objetivo de que aquella mujer saliera de allí antes de que Bella se enterara de su presencia. No le estaba gustando nada enterarse de que su vida era un caos.

¡Ahora comprendía por qué Bella se mostraba tan tensa con él!

¿Sabría que existía Tanya?..... ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ése debía de ser el motivo por el que su matri monio no se había consumado. ¿Se había negado Bella a acostarse con él mientras tuviera una amante?

Sin duda, aleccionada por el doctor Lerther, su esposa no había querido darle ninguna informa ción que lo pudiera preocupar.

Si no hubiera sido por lo nerviosa y confundida que la había visto después de haberse acostado con ella, habría pensado que seguía siendo virgen por que se acababan de casar.

Lo cierto era que seguía siendo virgen porque él era un bastardo. Inmediatamente, se sintió culpa ble, algo que era nuevo para él.

Los hombres de su familia se enorgullecían de ser personas honestas, eran sus mujeres las que eran infieles, ambiciosas, promiscuas y débiles. Sin embargo, Bella no era así en absoluto.

Tanya intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión y, al ver que no lo conseguía, lo acusó de ser increíble mente cruel e insensible.

Edward no contestó.

Al final, Tanya se dio por vencida y salió al vestíbulo justamente cuando Bella bajaba las es caleras buscando a Edward. Se quedó petrificada en el sitio, observando a aquella belleza de cabellera castaña y piernas tan largas como todo su cuerpo.

¿Habría ido a ver a Edward? ¿Sería su novia? ¿Cómo demonios no se le habría ocurrido pensar que Edward pudiera tener novia?

Confusa y nerviosa, Bella se apresuró a volver a la cama. Antes de quedarse dormida, pensó que, si Edward hubiera tenido una mujer en su vida, su tía no se habría puesto en contacto con ella.

Diez minutos después, Edward observaba a su es posa dormida.

Tenía las pestañas pegadas y los ojos algo hin chados, como si hubiera estado llorando.

Se mal dijo a sí mismo y recordó que nunca se había preo cupado demasiado por los sentimientos de las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

Jamás se había enamorado de ninguna y siem pre había sido el que había puesto punto final a las relaciones, pero aquella mujer era diferente porque era su esposa y la estaba haciendo infeliz.

Bella no se merecía aquello.

No le había hablado de Tanya y eso quería decir que era una mujer razonable. Edward decidió no ha blar de aquel tema tampoco. Había cosas de las que era mejor no hablar.

Lo único que importaba era que Bella era su esposa. Edward decidió que aquél era un buen mo mento para comenzar de nuevo...

Cuando Bella se despertó, sintió un descono cido dolor entre las piernas y recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Consultó el reloj comprobó que era más de mediodía. Había tenido pesadillas y no había dor mido bien. Se levantó de la cama recordando la cara de Edward mientras hacían el amor.

Se estremeció. Pensar en él hacía que le fallaran las piernas.

Lo que más le gustaba era poder fingir que Edward era su hombre. Era ridículo, pero era su sueño he cho realidad.

La noche anterior se había arrepentido por ha berse acostado con él, pero ahora, mientras abría las cortinas, decidió que no era para tanto.

Se había acostado con él, sí, pero no creía que para Edward aquello hubiera sido demasiado impor tante. Al fin y al cabo, no se acordaba de ella, pero no había perdido el tiempo. La había llevado a su cama en cuanto había podido y lo cierto era que Bella no se arrepentía.

Para ser completamente sincera consigo misma, se moría de ganas porque aquello volviera a repetirse, por volver a sentir aquel extraordinario pla cer.

¿Se había vuelto loca? No, estaba desesperada mente enamorada de aquel hombre y no se podía imaginar compartir algo tan íntimo con otro que no fuera él.

¿Qué había de malo en querer tener unos cuan tos buenos recuerdos para el futuro? Cuando Edward hubiera recuperado la memoria y se hubiera deshe cho de ella, al menos tendría los recuerdos para se guir viviendo.

Además, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de encon trar a otro hombre pues Edward era superior a todos. Por eso no se había enamorado nunca y nunca vol vería a enamorarse.

En aquel momento, oyó un ruido a sus espaldas mientras se pintaba los labios en el baño.

-Ah, eres tú -murmuró al ver entrar a su ma rido.

-Dormilona -contestó él.

Bella se quedó mirándolo a los ojos por el es pejo.

-A ti no te hacen falta esas cosas -le aseguró Edward frunciendo el ceño y mirando la increíble

co lección de maquillajes que Bella tenía-. Tíralos.

-Me gusta pintarme -contestó bELLA con acti tud desafiante porque no le había gustado que le hablara en tono tan dominante.

-Pues a mí, no -le informó Edward.

-Me alegro entonces de que no te maquilles -bromeó Bella.-No me gusta lo que es falso.

Bella terminó de pintarse los labios de color fresa y le sonrió.

-Eres un hombre increíble... pero demasiado controlador y mimado...

-¿Mimado? -repitió Edward estupefacto.

-Estás acostumbrado a dar órdenes a todo el mundo, al servicio de tu casa, a los empleados de tu banco, a todo el mundo. Cualquiera diría que te vas a cansar cualquier día de dar órdenes, pero pa rece que cada vez te gusta más.

-Expresar mis preferencias no es lo mismo que dar órdenes -contestó Edward con frialdad.

-Hablas en un tono que parece que das órdenes, pero te advierto que no voy a dejar de pintarme por que a ti no te guste el maquillaje. El traje que llevas es muy bueno, pero muy aburrido. ¿Lo vas a tirar a la basura porque a mí me parezca de hombre mayor?

-Es perfecto para ir al banco -contestó Edward.

-Pero ahora no estás en el banco -le recordó Bella mirándolo provocativa.

Edward se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y la aga rró de las caderas.

-Estás muy graciosilla esta mañana...

Bella lo miró a los ojos y Edward la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Me excitas -confesó-. Si las doncellas no es tuvieran en tu habitación haciéndote el equipaje, te tomaría aquí mismo. Me encantaría hacerlo de ma nera salvaje y rápida y creo que a ti también te iba gustar, bella mia.

Bella se sonrojó. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, pero le había gustado. Le temblaban las pier nas. Estaba completamente excitada. De hecho, los pezones amenazaban con taladrarle la camiseta.

-Creo que podría hacerlo sin estropearte el ma quillaje -añadió Edward.

-No lo dudo...

-Pero creo que me voy a esperar a que te lo qui tes -sonrió mirándola con pasión.

-¡Pues vas a esperar sentado! -exclamó Bella mortificada por su burla y apartándose de él.

Lo miró de nuevo y se lanzó.

-Anoche vi a una mujer salir del salón y me es taba preguntando quién era...

-¿Qué mujer? -contestó Edward algo tenso.

-Tenía el pelo largo y era muy guapa.

-Ah, sí... -dijo Edward encogiéndose de hom bros-. Es una empleada.

Bella sintió un tremendo alivio. Había sido tonta por sentir miedo por el mero hecho de ver a una mujer guapa en su casa.

En ese momento, una de las doncellas reclamó la atención de Edward.

-Bella, la doncella me está diciendo que no en cuentra tu ropa -le dijo Edward-. Por lo visto, aquí no hay más que un par de trajes.

Bella se quedó de piedra. Obviamente, Edward esperaba que tuviera una impresionante colección de ropa, como todas las mujeres de hombres ricos.

¿Cómo demonios le iba a explicar que los arma rios y los cajones estuvieran vacíos?

-Decidí hacer limpieza -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero es que me está diciendo que sólo tienes dos vestidos, cara.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mi rada.

-Tal vez, me excedí un poco...

Se hizo el silencio y Bella se puso cada vez más nerviosa.

-Voy a tener que ir de compras -murmuró mi rándolo.

-Cualquiera diría que has estado viviendo en otro sitio -comentó Edward.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?

-Explícame, entonces, por qué los armarios es tán vacíos.

Bella tomó aire.

-Tuvimos una discusión estúpida porque no te gusta cómo visto y me enfadé tanto contigo que lo tiré todo -le explicó.

-Conociendo el genio que tienes, te creo -son rió Edward.

-¿Por qué están haciendo las doncellas mi equi paje? ¿Dónde vamos?

-Al Castello Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La historia pertenece a la grandiosa Lynne Graham y los personajes de la bellísima S.M.

EL CASTELLO Cullen era un castillo me dieval que se alzaba sobre un remoto valle cerca de la frontera italiana.

Lo rodeaba un precioso lago de aguas cristali nas en las que se reflejaba su inmensa silueta y los picos nevados que lo circundaban.

Tanto el edificio como los alrededores eran in creíbles y Bella entendió inmediatamente que Edward hubiera estado dispuesto a casarse con ella con tal de no perder aquel lugar.

El helicóptero que habían tomado en Ginebra aterrizó en el helipuerto que había junto al castillo. Edward la ayudó a salir del aparato, la agarró de la mano y la condujo hacia el interior.

De repente, Bella se dio cuenta de que fruncía el ceño ante la claridad del día.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansado -contestó Edward molesto por no estar en plena forma-. Es que esta mañana me he ido a trabajar a las cinco...

-¿Cómo? -lo interrumpió Bella parándose en seco.

-Yo soy el Banco Cullen. El banco no funciona sin mí -contestó Edward bruscamente-. Tenía que familiarizarme con lo que ha pasado reciente mente, asegurarme de que las operaciones siguie ran sin mí y ocuparme de lo que no entendía.

-¡No me puedo creer que haga tan sólo veinti cuatro horas que tu médico te dijo que necesitabas reposo absoluto y tú ya hayas ido a trabajar al ama necer! -le espetó Bella.

-He hecho lo que debía hacer.

Bella lo miró y vio que estaba apretando los dientes. Aquel hombre era un cabezota redomado, pero parecía agotado.

-No respetas tu salud.

-¿Te crees que puedo desaparecer como si nada? -le contestó Edward entrando en el castillo-. Tenía que dar una explicación. De lo contrario, el pánico hubiera dañado a mi empresa.

-¿Y qué les has dicho?

-Les he dicho que, como consecuencia del acci dente, veo doble y que tengo que descansar la vista. Así, mis secretarias me han dado toda la in formación que les he pedido sin sospechar nada.

-Muy listo -concedió Bella admirada.

-Además, les he dicho que iba a aprovechar para disfrutar de unas bien merecidas vacaciones con mi esposa.

-¡Dios mío! Los habrás dejado con la boca abierta...

Bella estaba convencida, después de haber visto la reacción de Humberto, de que excepto su tía Carmen nadie debía de saber que estaba casado.

Por tanto, oír hablar de ella así, de repente, debía de haber sido una conmoción para sus empleados.

-Sí, se han sorprendido porque nunca me suelo ir de vacaciones -admitió Edward-. Por cierto, debe rías haberme consultado antes de decirle a Humberto que no me pasara llamadas.

Bella se sonrojó.

-Hubieras dicho que querías hacerte cargo de ellas -se defendió.

-Me ha parecido una buena idea a corto plazo -contestó Edward saludando con respeto a Florenza, el ama de llaves que había salido a recibirlos-, pero no vuelvas a dar órdenes en mi nombre sin habérmelo consultado primero.

Bella abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Edward le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callara. Bella se estremeció.

-Sabes que tengo razón...

-No, no lo sé. ¿Qué te pasa?

Edward se quedó mirándola unos segundos y arrugó el ceño.

-Saliste corriendo a la calle detrás de mí...

Bella no comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo, pero, al ver que se secaba el sudor que le corría por la frente, se asustó.

-Edward, por favor, siéntate.

-No... -se negó Edward agarrándola de la cin tura—. Vamos arriba a hablar de esto en privado.

-¿Hablar de qué? -murmuró Bella nerviosa.

Entonces, lo comprendió.

«Saliste corriendo a la calle detrás de mí».

-Has recordado algo -le dijo tensa-. Has recor dado algo sobre mí.

-Ha sido como si alguien me hubiera puesto una fotografía vieja delante -le explicó Edward abriendo una puerta con impaciencia-. Querías de volverme la propina que te había dejado...

-Sí... -contestó Bella retorciéndose los dedos. Edward la miraba atónito.

-¿Por qué te había dejado una propina? ¿Era una broma nuestra o algo así?

Bella palideció. Entre ellos se estaba abriendo un abismo imposible de cerrar. Edward estaba empe zando a comprender que ella no pertenecía a su privilegiado mundo.

-Te había cortado el pelo -le explicó. -¿El pelo? -repitió Edward estupefacto. Bella apretó los labios y asintió. -Soy... peluquera. Aquella vez en la que me diste esa propina fue la primera que nos vimos.

-lnferno. ¡Recuerdo perfectamente lo que es taba pensando y sintiendo en ese preciso instante! Estaba completamente excitado -admitió Edward con brutal sinceridad-. Quería meterte en la limusina, ir a un hotel y no salir en todo el fin de semana.

Bella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Bueno, por lo menos no le estaba mintiendo. Por una parte, era halagador que la hubiera encon trado atractiva, pero Bella no se sentía halagada. Se sentía furiosa.

¿Y después de ese fin de semana qué? Nada, ¿verdad? Para él, sólo habría sido una fresca con la

que pasar un par de noches. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que se hubiera ido con él si no lo conocía de nada?

¿Qué la estaba llamando?

De repente, sintió una inmensa angustia. Lo cierto era que, tal vez, se hubiera ido con él. No el primer día, por supuesto, pero si Edward se lo hubiera pedido más adelante habría accedido porque estaba completamente anonadada con él y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de estar a su lado.

Incluso acostarse con él.

Sintió que la rabia hacía que se le saltaran las lá grimas.

-Perdón, no debería haber dicho eso -se dis culpó Edward apoyándose en la pared.

Obviamente, estaba agotado.

-No te preocupes, no soy una mujer débil -min tió Bella intentando sonar natural-. Por favor, túmbate un rato. Estás muy cansado.

Edward se aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó la ca misa mientras avanzaba hacia el dormitorio conti guo.

-Creo que voy a llamar al médico -dijo Bella desde la puerta.

-¡No me pasa nada! —le espetó Edward—. Deja de darme la lata.

Bella lo observó mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y apoyaba la cabeza sobre las almohadas. Ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos.

Bella cerró las persianas y lo miró. Edward exten dió una mano hacia ella en un gesto reconciliador.

-Deberías saber, cara mia, que tomo mis pro pias decisiones.

-Ningún problema -le aseguró Bella con ter nura sentándose en el borde de la cama y entrela zando los dedos con los suyos.

No, que Edward tomara sus propias decisiones no era ningún problema siempre y cuando coincidie ran con las conclusiones de Bella.

-Lo que te he dicho... recordar así, de repente, me ha pillado por sorpresa y he sido un bestia.

-No digas eso -contestó Bella con ternura-. Has sido un poco brusco, eso sí, pero te perdono porque sueles ser el hombre más romántico del mundo.

Edward le soltó la mano y abrió los ojos.

-¿Romántico? -sonrió-. Me estás tomando el pelo...

-No, de eso nada -le aseguró Bella.

Edward le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la agarró con fuerza.

-Quédate hasta que me duerma.

Bella estuvo a punto de preguntarle si su ma dre solía hacer eso, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Era imposible que tuviera recuerdos así de su infancia pues su madre se había fugado con su amante cuando Edward sólo tenía un año y no la ha bía vuelto a ver.

Bella esperó a que se durmiera y bajó a hablar con el ama de llaves. A continuación, comió en un delicioso comedor lleno de flores.

A pesar de que el entorno era increíble, ella sólo podía pensar en Edward y en lo difícil que iba a ser volver a casa sin él, habiéndolo perdido para siem pre. Ya había empezado a recordar, así que aquello era imparable.

Cuando el doctor Lerther le había dicho que la amnesia de Edward iba a ser temporal y que pronto recobraría la memoria, Bella había pensado que el médico era demasiado optimista, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía razón.

Edward no iba a tardar en recordar los cinco años que se le habían borrado y dejaría de necesitarla. ¿Es que acaso la había necesitado en algún mo mento? ¿No había sido ella la que se había hecho aquella ilusión?

Volvió junto a él después de comer y se sentó en una silla a observarlo mientras dormía. Se dijo que su relación tenía que ser estrictamente platónica. ¿Qué pensaría de ella cuando hubiera recuperado la memoria?

¿Le parecería extraño que se hubiera acostado con él? Tal vez, ni le importara.

«Es un hombre», le dijo una voz interior.

Efectivamente. Edward no iba a pasarse mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre ella. No, lo único que iba a querer iba a ser volver a su vida normal. Seguro que se sentiría muy aliviado de sa ber que estaban casados sólo por conveniencia.

Seguro que se reiría.

Bella abrió los ojos y vio que estaba tumbada en la cama. Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y recortaban la silueta de Edward, que la estaba mirando.

Estaba desnudo y junto a ella.

-¿Qué hora es? -murmuró Bella sorprendida de verse de nuevo en la misma cama que él.

-Las siete y cinco -contestó Edward-. He dormido un montón y me siento muy bien.

-No recuerdo haberme metido en la cama...

-No te metiste tú. Te quedaste dormida en la si lla -le explicó Edward-. No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, cara. Sé cuidarme solo.

Bella sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y se encontró acercándose un poco más a él. Presa del pánico, pensó que aquello era como estar poseída. «No más sexo», se recordó sentándose. Sin dudarlo, Edward la agarró, la volvió a tumbar y la miró con intensidad.

-Usted no se va a mover de aquí, señora Cullen.

Que la llamara así no hizo sino dolerle.

-Pero...

-Estás muy inquieta hoy -rió Edward colocando un muslo entre sus piernas-. No puedes levantarte hasta que yo te dé permiso.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo. Mientras lo pensaba, Edward la besó con sensualidad y, al percibir su deseo, el de Bella se acrecentó sobremanera.

Edward la miró y, al ver que estaba igual que él, comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones. Bella sintió una punzada entre las piernas y el instinto le hizo echar las caderas hacia delante.

-Me deseas -dijo Edward muy satisfecho.

-Sí... —admitió Bella.

¿Cómo era posible que no fuera capaz de resis tirse a él cuando había tomado la firme decisión de hacerlo?

Se moría por besarlo y su cuerpo echaba de me nos aquellas manos expertas que sabían darle pla cer. Aquello aplastó a la vocecita que le decía que no estaba actuando con prudencia.

Bella lo besó con pasión, metió los dedos entre su pelo y le acarició los hombros. Le lamió el torso y sintió que el deseo era superior a sus fuerzas.

-Te deseo -rugió Edward tumbándose sobre ella y penetrándola sin previo aviso.

La sorpresa se tornó placer rápidamente y Bella sintió un vivo fuego entre las piernas. El éx tasis se había apoderado de ella y no dejaba sitio para la vergüenza ni el orgullo.

Bella alcanzó el clímax con un grito y, pocos segundos después, Edward la siguió. Bella sintió lá grimas de felicidad en los ojos, se apoyó en los al mohadones y abrazó a Edward, que la besó lenta mente mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Lo miró y se maravilló ante su belleza mascu lina al tiempo que una inmensa oleada de amor y de aprecio por él se apoderaba de ella.

Los ojos de Edward se miraron en los suyos y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con ternura, pero aun así Anahi no quiso negarse el placer de mirarlo.

Era increíblemente guapo.

-Me dejas sin aliento... -susurró con voz tré mula acariciándole los labios.

Edward le agarró la mano y le miró los dedos sor prendido.

-¿Y tu alianza?

Bella se quedó helada.

-Yo... eh... nunca he querido llevarla... -im provisó.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

Bella se sonrojó.

-Yo... bueno, siempre me ha parecido que las alianzas estaban pasadas de moda y no me apetecía llevarla.

-No me gusta -opinó Edward sin dudarlo-. Eres mi esposa y quiero que lleves alianza.

-Me lo pensaré -contestó Bella sintiéndose fa tal consigo misma por mentirle de nuevo.

-No..., no hay nada que pensar. Te voy a comprar una alianza y la vas a llevar. Se acabó la discusión -sentenció Edward levantándose de la cama y ponién dose los calzoncillos.

Se paró cuando estaba cruzando la habitación, se giró hacia ella y la miró con intensidad.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, todavía no me has di cho por qué seguías siendo virgen -le espetó.

-Y no pienso decírtelo si me hablas en ese tono -contestó Bella sentándose y tapándose con las sábanas.

-Tarde o temprano, me lo dirás -insistió Edward. Bella lo miró furiosa y le habló en italiano.- ¡De eso, nada! Cuando recuperes la memoria, te darás cuenta de que mi falta de experiencia no es ningún misterio.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Además, te va a dar igual! -le aseguró Bella.

-¿Me gustaría saber por qué me casé contigo?

Bella se quedó de piedra.

-Te casaste conmigo por las mismas razones por las que se casa cualquier hombre con cualquier mujer -murmuró Bella.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me enamoré de ti?

-Yo no he dicho eso... -contestó Bella-. Bueno, sí, te enamoraste de mí-añadió decidiendo que era mejor darle la razón y dejar el tema.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Quería un cuento con final feliz?

-¿Por qué no? -se defendió Bella.

-Por nada -contestó Edward tomándola en bra zos-. Si me enamoré de ti, seguro que fue porque te gustaba ducharte conmigo -bromeó.

-¿Me estás retando? -contestó Bella.

Mientras desayunaban en una preciosa terraza cuajada de flores de vivos colores, Bella le preguntó a Edward por la historia del castillo, un hogar que era obvio que adoraba.

Intentó no pensar en las mentiras que le había contado pues Edward había parado de hacer preguntas y ya no parecía preocupado por su relación.

El doctor Lerther le había dicho que no debía decirle nada que pudiera preocuparlo, así que ha bía hecho lo correcto, ¿no?

Bella se dijo que por un par de mentirijillas no pasaba nada.

-Te he preparado una sorpresa -le dijo Edward al terminar de desayunar.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-Se me ocurrió que ya iba siendo hora de poner solución al problema de tu vestuario -contestó abriendo la puerta de un salón.

Edward había invitado a varios diseñadores de ropa para que acudieran al castillo con una

selec ción de sus colecciones.

Bella se encontró rodeada de modistos que le tomaban medidas. Estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que Edward se gastara una fortuna en com prarle ropa? Era imposible pues había visto con sus propios ojos la poca ropa que tenía.

Minutos después, la pusieron de nuevo ante su marido vestida con un traje de falda y chaqueta a la última moda.

Edward la miró atentamente. El color aguamarina ensalzaba la blancura de su piel y las prendas, tanto la falda como la chaqueta, realzaban su figura.

-Impresionante -le dijo al oído.

Por primera vez en su vida, Bella se sintió el centro de atención. Al ver que Edward la miraba con aprobación, dejó de pensar en sus imperfecciones.

Estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma y se olvidó de que siempre había pensado que le faltaba altura y le sobraban curvas.

A partir de aquel momento, se probó varios con juntos encantada. Se vio con un delicioso vestido de fiesta, un increíble traje pantalón y una serie preciosa de vestiditos de diario que hicieron las de licias de Edward. También había bolsos y zapatos a juego.

Aquello era maravilloso. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Todas aquellas personas se habían puesto de acuerdo para que ella jugara a lo que más le había gustado jugar de pequeña: a disfra zarse.

En pocas horas, tenía más ropa de la que había tenido jamás. Se dio cuenta de que no le iba a dar tiempo a estrenar muchas de las cosas que Edward le había comprado, pero se dijo que, cuando se hu biera ido, Edward podría devolverlas.

No pudo negarse a adquirir también varios ca misones y conjuntos de lencería.

-Me parece que me estoy pasando -dijo de re pente.

-Eres mi esposa y quiero que tengas todo lo que te guste -contestó Edward.

Bella sintió que algo se le retorcía en el cora zón y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Bella?

-Eres demasiado generoso -contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero tú sabes cómo darme las gracias, ¿ver dad? -sonrió Edward con malicia y sensualidad.

Bella sintió que el corazón le latía acelerada mente. Aquel hombre era tan guapo que la hacía estremecerse. Tenía un poder sobre ella que la acongojaba y la atraía a la vez.

-Si no lo sabes, ya te daré yo alguna pista, bella mia -añadió.

Bella tuvo que apretar las piernas, sorprendida por la intensidad de su reacción física ante sus pa labras.

Edwrad se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Al sentir su potente erección, Bella se sonrojó y deseó sentirlo dentro de ella inmediatamente.

-Estás preciosa con esa ropa, pero me gustaría que te la quitaras -le dijo Edward.

Bella se apartó de él e hizo algo que jamás hu biera soñado con hacer. Se quitó la blusa, se bajó la cremallera de la falda y dejó que cayera al suelo.

-Me parece que me casé contigo porque no de jas de sorprenderme -comentó Edward abrazándola con fuerza y besándola con pasión.

-Es preciosa -dijo Bella-. No sé qué decir... no me lo esperaba.

Mientras Edward le colocaba en el dedo anular la delicada alianza de platino, ella lo miraba con gra titud.

Una alianza. Aquel detalle le había llegado al corazón porque Edward quería que llevara algo que significaba que estaban casados.

-No te voy a fallar, cara -dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos-. Quiero que nuestro matrimonio vaya bien.

Aquello hizo que el velo de fantasía en el que Bella estaba viviendo se cayera. Llevaba cuatro días sin pensar en el futuro, disfrutando del pre sente, del tiempo que pasaba con Edward.

Estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Incómoda por su sinceridad y herida por lo que sabía que no podía tener, Bella desvió la mirada y miró a su alrededor.

Hacía un día maravilloso y el paisaje era espec tacular. Estaban sentados en una terraza de piedra de un exclusivo restaurante situado en el lago de Lucerna. El cielo estaba despejado y la pintoresca ciudad medieval estaba a sus pies.

-Bella...

En ese momento, un hombre fuerte y rubio se acercó a ellos.

-¿Edward? -le dijo con alegría.

Edward sonrió y se puso inmediatamente de pie para saludarlo. Bella reconoció inmediatamente a Jasper Hale, uno de los testigos de su boda. El pá nico se apoderó de ella y el intenso escrutinio del abogado la paralizó.

Aquel hombre sabía que no era una esposa de verdad, que se había casado con Edward a cambio de dinero.

¡Debía de estar atónito de verlos juntos en Suiza!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la historia a la fantástica Lynne Graham.

Bella sentía que el corazón le latía acele radamente, pero se dio cuenta de que no te nía más remedio que intentar salir bien pa rada de aquella situación.

-Alice y yo estamos con unos amigos -le estaba diciendo Jasper a Edward, que estaba saludando a la preciosa y embarazada pelinegra que estaba junto al abogado.

Edward miró a Bella, que se apresuró a ponerse en pie a pesar de los nervios.

-Bella... -la saludó Jasper con una tibia sonrisa que la hizo estremecerse-. Me alegro mucho de verte.

Bella sintió que las piernas le fallaban como si estuviera ante su verdugo, pero Edward le preguntó algo y comenzaron a alejarse para hablar de sus cosas.

Inmediatamente, la esposa de Jasper se acercó a Bella.

-Soy Alice, la mujer de Jasper -se presentó con frialdad.

-Sí -contestó Bella muy nerviosa sin saber qué decir.

Miró a Edward y a Jasper y se preguntó de qué esta rían hablando. No podía soportar aquella situación, así que puso una excusa y huyó al baño.

¿Cómo se atrevían Jasper y Alice Hale a mirarla como si fuera una delincuente? Se dio agua fría en las muñecas e intentó controlar sus emociones.

Había hecho lo que había hecho por el bien de Edward.

¿Le estaría contando su abogado en aquel preciso instante que su matrimonio había sido de conveniencia?

Al salir del baño, Jasper la estaba esperando.

-¿A qué juegas? -le preguntó-. Edward me acaba de contar por qué no lo hemos visto después del accidente.

-Me alegro de que se haya confiado a alguien más -murmuró Bella preguntándose si Edward ya se habría enterado de que no era la esposa que él creía.

Sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies.

-No me trates como si fuera idiota -le espetó Jasper-. Ayer me llamó el jefe de seguridad de Edward para preguntarme qué debía hacer. ¡Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que te habías presentado en la clínica diciendo que eras la señora de Cullen! No es coincidencia que nos hayamos encon trado aquí. He interrumpido mis vacaciones para venir a Suiza. ¿Te creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya, que ibas a poder engañarlo?

Bella se estremeció. ¿Edward tenía un jefe de se guridad? .

Debía de ser extremadamente discreto pues ella no se había dado cuenta de su existencia.

-Yo no estoy engañando a nadie -se defendió-. ¿Le has contado a Edward la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio?

-¿En un restaurante? No, llamaré a su casa esta tarde.

Bella cerró los ojos desesperada.

-Deja que se lo cuente yo -le suplicó-. Déjame hasta mañana...

-No, tienes hasta esta noche. Es tiempo más que suficiente y, si no cumples tu promesa, se lo contaré yo.

-No soy como tú crees -se defendió Bella-. Lo quiero. Siempre lo he querido...

-Lo que tú quieras -la interrumpió el abogado-. Jamás te perdonaría esta traición.

Bella volvió junto a Edward completamente atur dida. En aquel momento, Alice le estaba pidiendo que diera un discurso en un evento de caridad. Jasper llegó a los pocos segundos y Edward dijo que llegaban tarde a una cita y le indicó a su mujer que se fueran hacia la limusina.

-Jasper estaba raro -le comentó con el ceño frun cido-. ¿Por qué estaba tan incómodo contigo?

-Ya lo conoces -murmuró Bella.

-Sí, lo conozco bien y por eso precisamente sé que se le da muy mal disimular. He sentido cierta falta de respeto hacia ti y me parece ofensivo.

Bella se sintió culpable. No dijo nada porque le pareció que, dadas las circunstancias, no había nada que decir.

Edward era un gran observador y se había dado cuenta de la hostilidad de su abogado, pero pronto recobraría la memoria y entendería por qué Jasper había sido incapaz de disimular su desprecio.

Una mezcla de miedo y de desesperación se apoderó de Bella. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Edward que su matrimonio no era un matrimonio de verdad?

Cuando la limusina paró ante una exclusiva pe luquería, Bella recordó que el día anterior había pedido hora allí para que le quitaran las puntas ro sas porque le parecían demasiado juveniles.

« ¿Por qué no eres sincera contigo misma?», le dijo la voz de su conciencia.

Lo cierto era que quería que le quitaran los re flejos rosas en un intento por estar más elegante para Edward, pero ya no importaba.

-¿Bella? -le dijo Edward.

-¿Le podrías decir al conductor que diera una vuelta? -contestó ella tan confusa que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

No quería separarse de él pues durante una se mana había sido tan ingenua como para dejarse lle var por la situación. Había vivido su sueño. Había fingido ser la verdadera esposa de Edward y había sido inmensamente feliz, más feliz de lo que jamás había imaginado porque el hombre del que estaba enamorada la trataba como si fuera la mujer con la que se había casado.

Sin embargo, la verdad era que ella no era la mujer que Edward quería y que, por mucho que lo de seara, jamás lo sería.

Jasper Hale había roto su patética burbuja y le había dejado claro que había gente a la que no le pa recía bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus inten ciones siempre habían sido buenas.

¡Jamás hubiera hecho daño a Edward porque lo adoraba!

Recordó cómo la había mirado el abogado y se estremeció. Su mundo de fantasía, el que sólo ha bitaban Edward y ella, se había roto y estaba extrema damente confundida.

-¿No quieres ir a la peluquería? -le preguntó Edward algo impaciente.

Bella se preguntó qué iba a pensar aquel hom bre de carácter tan fuerte cuando se enterara de su engaño. ¿La despreciaría como le había dado a en tender Jasper?

Aquella idea le dolía sobremanera, pero a me dida que iban pasando los segundos se dio cuenta de que aquello tenía que terminar.

Aquello había ido demasiado lejos desde el mismo instante en el que había dejado que Edward le hiciera el amor.

-¿Y bien?

-No, ya he tomado una decisión y voy a ir a la peluquería -contestó Bella intentando sonreír mientras lo miraba.

Separarse de él era terrible, pero Bella debía hacerlo, así que lo besó con un fervor agridulce y salió del coche.

-He pasado unos días maravillosos... -murmuró colgándose el bolso del hombro.

Aislada del familiar ruido de la peluquería, Bella se dio cuenta de que había llegado el mo mento de salir de la vida de Edward.

Debía irse cuanto antes. ¿Para qué iba a volver al castillo? ¿Para contarle lo que había hecho? Si lo hacía, lo único que iba a conseguir era desenca denar una desagradable discusión que no iba a be neficiar a ninguno.

Bella decidió que sería más fácil irse directa mente a Londres. Por suerte, llevaba el pasaporte en el bolso, así que, en cuanto terminara de arre glarse el pelo, se iría al aeropuerto de Lugano.

Le dejaría una carta explicándoselo todo en la limusina. Aquello le pareció lo más razonable. Cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho, se iba a enfurecer y probablemente iba a pensar que le ha bía tomado el pelo.

Entonces, la buena opinión que tenía sobre ella se iba a desvanecer e iba a quedar destrozada.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Había acudido en ayuda de Edward, pero había de jado que sus ganas por que la relación entre ellos fuera de determinada manera la cegara.

Tenía que pagar por su error y el precio iba a ser muy alto pues no iba a volver a ver a Edward jamás.

-¿Todavía no te has tomado un descanso? —le preguntó Leah a Bella.

-No tengo hambre -contestó Bella dejando una pila de toallas limpias junto a los lavabos.

-Pues deberías tenerla -le contestó su ayudante preocupada-. No puedes trabajar tanto con el estó mago vacío. Pareces agotada.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien -le aseguró Bella tapando todos los frascos de champú como si le fuera la vida en ello.

En cierta medida, así era. La actividad la mante nía viva pues, cuantas más cosas hiciera, menos tiempo tenía para pensar.

Era consciente de que tenía ojeras y de que no estaba en su mejor momento porque no estaba dur miendo bien y se le había quitado el apetito. Era increíblemente infeliz, pero no le gustaba compa decerse de sí misma, así que estaba intentando comportarse con normalidad.

Lo que estaba hecho, hecho estaba. Hacía dos semanas que había vuelto de Suiza. Edward había sido el centro de su vida durante siete días, pero no iba a volver a verlo y debía aprender a vivir sola.

Sin embargo, la lección más dura de asimilar era que lo que había vivido con él en aquella se mana había sido falso e irreal.

-Ha llegado tu cliente de las once -murmuró Leah-. Es un hombre increíblemente guapo. Qué suerte tienes.

Bella levantó la cabeza. Edward estaba en el cen tro de la peluquería. Al verlo, el champú se le cayó por el lavabo.

La impresión de verlo la hizo ahogar un grito de sorpresa y lo miró con una intensidad que la hizo marearse. Llevaba un impecable traje azul y miraba a un lado y a otro como si intentara reconocer la peluquería.

Se giró hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron. Acto seguido, se dirigió a ella.

-¿Eres mi cliente de las once? -susurró Bella.

Edward asintió y la miró de una manera que hizo que Bella se sonrojara. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón blanca y unos pantalones de camuflaje que le colgaban de las caderas.

Aquella irónica inspección hizo que se diera cuenta de lo imperfecto que era su cuerpo y de lo bien que Edward lo conocía. Algo había cambiado en él, pero Bella no sabía qué era.

Lo único que sabía era que se sentía avergon zada.

-Vámonos a otro sitio porque tenemos que ha blar —murmuró Edward.

Sin saber por qué, Bella sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

-Yo... eh... tengo que trabajar -murmuró sin tiéndose increíblemente cobarde.

—Bueno... entonces, supongo que no te importará que tus empleadas y tu clientela oigan lo que te tengo que decir -contestó Edward con frialdad-. Para empezar, te diré que no me impresiona el negocio que has puesto con mi dinero.

Bella se estremeció. Obviamente, Edward había recuperado la memoria. Ahora, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el pasado.

Nerviosa, se giró hacia Leah y le pidió que se encargara de la peluquería hasta la hora de comer.

-Vamos arriba -le dijo a Edward-, ¿Cuándo has recobrado la memoria?

-Cuando te fuiste. Creo que eso me ayudó. Al fin y al cabo, me tenías viviendo una vida que no era la mía -contestó Edward con ironía.

Bella palideció y abrió la puerta de su aparta mento con manos temblorosas.

-Me sorprende que hayas venido, creí que no querrías volver a verme.

Edward no dijo nada. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta y a mirar a su alrededor con cara de asco.

-Eres más pobre de lo que yo creía. Este sitio es un basurero -dijo con frialdad-. Ahora entiendo que cuando la idiota de mi tía Carmen se puso en contacto contigo desde el hospital la tentación de aprovecharte de mi accidente pudiera contigo...

-¡No fue así! -se defendió Bella-. ¿Cómo pue des decir eso? Me preocupé por ti. ¡Creí que te po días morir!

Edward había tomado una carta que había sobre la mesa y la estaba leyendo.

-Debes dinero...

Avergonzada al darse cuenta de que era la carta que el banco le había enviado pidiéndole que reem bolsara el descubierto que tenía en su cuenta, se la quitó de las manos.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos!

-Todo lo que a ti respecta es asunto mío -de claró Edward.

Bella no sabía qué se proponía, pero estaba dispuesta a defenderse.

-Te voy a explicar por qué le debo dinero al banco. Me gasté todo lo que tenía en un billete de ida y vuelta a Suiza y en pagarles las horas extras a mis empleadas para que me cubrieran mientras es taba fuera. Mi sueldo no da para extravagancias así.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tu única excusa para meterte en mi cama sin pensártelo es que no tienes dinero?

Bella apretó los puños.

-Fuiste tú el que me metió en tu cama...

-Claro, y tú no querías, ¿verdad? -se burló Edward-. Eres una timadora profesional que sabía en todo momento lo que estaba haciendo. Sabías per fectamente que consumando el matrimonio po drías pedir una jugosa pensión cuando nos divor ciáramos.

Bella se quedó de piedra. Aquello la hizo sen tirse terriblemente humillada.

-No te voy a pedir nada ni ahora ni nunca. No entiendo por qué piensas eso de mí. ¿Te parece un delito querer verte cuando me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente? Ya te dije en la carta que te dejé que lo sentía mucho...

-¿Te refieres a las cuatro líneas que me escri biste? -contestó Edward riendo con sarcasmo-. En esa carta no me aclarabas nada. Te limitaste a desa parecer sin ninguna explicación.

-Cuando llegó el momento, la verdad es que no supe qué decirte -murmuró Bella.

-¿No supiste decirme que había estado compar tiendo mi cama con una fresca mentirosa?

-¡No me insultes! -se defendió Bella enfa dada.

-Eres una actriz maravillosa, bella mia -insistió Edward mirándola con dureza-. Sabías cómo llegar a mi corazón... ¡Te pasaste una semana entera con fundiéndome, ocultándome las respuestas cada vez que te preguntaba algo!

En un arrebato de cólera, Bella le lanzó la taza que había sobre la mesa.

-No fue así. ¡Yo no hice eso!

Edward enarcó una ceja al ver que la taza se estre llaba contra la pared.

-Te comportas como una niña pequeña, pero eso a mí no me importa. Tampoco me emocionan las lágrimas, te lo advierto.

-¡No pienso llorar por ti! -le gritó Bella-. ¡Me tendrías que torturar para conseguir que derramara lágrimas por ti!

-No puedo soportar las lágrimas, las escenitas ni las vajillas volando y, ante todo, prefiero que arreglemos estos asuntos en privado. Si haces esto en público otra vez, te mato.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué dices «otra vez»?

Edward se sacó algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Era una hoja de una revista y Bella se reconoció rápidamente en la fotografía. Estaba llorando a mares mientras iba hacia el aero puerto de Lugano y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del fotógrafo.

-¿Qué dice? -le preguntó a Edward porque el pie de foto estaba en francés.

-«Mucho dinero no da la felicidad» -tradujo Edward.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

-Siento mucho haberte avergonzado, pero eso demuestra que no lo pasé bien cuando lo nuestro terminó...

-¿Lo nuestro? -le espetó Edward-. ¿Quién creó esa situación? ¿Quién dijo que era mi mujer? ¿Quién mintió para meterse en mi casa y en mi vida?

-Mira, intenta entenderme -contestó Bella-. Me dejé llevar por la situación. Cuando llegué a Suiza, creía de verdad que estabas muy mal y que ría verte. Además, me habían dicho que habías pre guntado por mí...

-¿Por qué demonios iba a preguntar por una mujer a la que no había visto en casi cuatro años y que no significaba nada para mí? ¿Cómo iba a pre guntar por alguien si estaba inconsciente?

Bella asimiló aquella información con dis gusto. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo. Era cierto. Si estaba inconsciente, era imposible que hubiera preguntado por ella.

¿Le habría mentido su hermana? ¿Lo habría he cho con buena voluntad para que se fuera a Gine bra para estar al lado de su marido?

«Una mujer que no significa nada para mí». Las palabras de Edward resonaron en su cabeza. Las aca baba de decir. Eso era lo que pensaba de ella.

¿Y qué se esperaba? Durante una semana, su comportamiento había hecho que Edward creyera que la quería y por eso se había mostrado tierno con ella, pero eso ya había terminado.

Bella decidió no dejar que el dolor se apode rara de ella e intentó volver a lo que estaba di ciendo antes de que Edward hubiera hablado con aquella cruel sinceridad.

-El doctor Lerther me dijo que no te contara nada que pudiera preocuparte.

-¿Por eso me dejaste creer que estaba casado? ¿No te parece que eso puede ser muy preocupante para un hombre que cree que es soltero? —le espetó Edward.

-Espero que aprecies tu libertad ahora que sa bes que nunca la perdiste.

-Yo nunca perdí mi libertad, me la robaste tú -contestó Edward mirándola con asco-. Me hiciste creer que eras mi esposa y ahora todo el mundo lo cree así. Lo cierto es que, sobre el papel, soy un hombre casado, así que no puedo negar esos rumo res y los periodistas han conseguido sacarte fotos.

Bella se sintió terriblemente culpable.

-Supongo que eso será una vergüenza para ti.

-No es fácil avergonzarme -contestó Edward con sequedad.

-Lo siento mucho -murmuró Bella.

-Sentirlo no es suficiente para satisfacerme. Querías ser mi esposa, ¿verdad?

Bella palideció.

-Querías ser mi esposa y no dudaste en mentir para situarte en ese papel -se burló Edward.

Bella se sintió avergonzada y humillada.

-Sé que parece que hice mal, pero...

-No quiero escuchar tus excusas. Parece que hiciste mal porque hiciste mal. Has deshecho mi vida. Dejé a mi amante por ti...

-¿Cómo? -contestó Bella mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-La preciosa mujer que fue a verme a casa… era mi amante y la dejé porque tú me hiciste creer que era un hombre casado.

Bella cerró los ojos.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de creer que un hombre como Edward Cullen no iba a tener a otra mujer en su vida y en su cama? No había querido aceptar aquella posibilidad porque, si lo hubiera hecho, su posición hubiera sido insostenible.

Por eso, había elegido creer que Edward no tenía ningún lío de faldas. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua y tan egoísta? Lo cierto era que le había complicado la vida. La culpa y la vergüenza hicieron que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

-Ahora, mi cama está vacía y quiero que tú llenes ese espacio.

-¿Perdón?

-Vas a volver a Suiza conmigo.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer una cosa así? -preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-No tienes opción. ¿Me diste tú acaso opción cuando me hiciste creer que vivía en un matrimonio de cuento de hadas? -le espetó Edward con brusquedad.

Bella palideció como si la hubiera abofeteado y desvió la mirada.

-No se me ocurre una buena razón por la que quisieras que vuelva a Suiza contigo.

-Quiero utilizarte como tú me has utilizado a mí y luego abandonarte cuando me aburra. ¿Te queda claro? -le espetó Edward mirándola con dureza.

-No lo dices en serio -rió Bella.

-Vamos a comer con tu hermana, así que será mejor que hagas las maletas.

Bella se quedó de piedra.

-¿Cómo que vamos a comer con Emma? Su co legio está a varios kilómetros de Londres...

-Mientras tú y yo hablamos, mi chofer ha ido a buscarla.

-¿Por qué ibas a querer comer con mi hermana?

-Tengo mis buenas razones. ¿Te crees que tú eres la única que puede fingir?. Yo soy un maestro de la manipulación, bella mia. Tu hermana cree que nos hemos reconciliado y está encantada, así que más te vale sonreír y sonreír para que se crea que eres feliz.

-¿Se puede saber cómo demonios has locali zado a mi hermana?

-Resulta que me llamó esta semana y se dis culpó con ternura por su hostil actitud cuando nos casamos.

-Oh, no... -gimió Bella al darse cuenta de que todo aquello había sido culpa suya.

Tras volver de Suiza, había hablado con su her mana varias veces por teléfono y había esquivado sus preguntas sobre Edward.

-Nunca le conté por qué nos casamos porque me dio miedo...

-¿Miedo de que dejara de respetarte por haberte casado por dinero? -dijo Edward con crueldad-. Para que lo sepas, no le he dicho la verdad. Me dijo que sentía mucho que estuviéramos viviendo de nuevo separados y me preguntó que si era culpa suya.

-¿Y qué le has dicho? ¿Le has dicho que nos hemos reconciliado?

-Efectivamente, nos hemos reconciliado. Va mos a vivir una reconciliación, pero con mis con diciones. Si resulta que es una reconciliación nega tiva por mi parte ya sabes que te lo has ganado a pulso.

-Después de oírte decir lo que opinas de mí, que crees que soy una persona mentirosa y horri ble, estaría loca para irme contigo -contestó Bella.

-Muy bien. Si prefieres, me voy a comer yo solo con tu hermana y le cuento esta preciosa his toria desde el principio hasta el final.

-¡Eso sería asqueroso por tu parte! -exclamó Bella horrorizada.

-A diferencia de ti, yo sólo estaría contando la verdad. Me alegro de que te des cuenta de que tu conducta ha sido inexcusable -dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación.

Bella lo siguió.

-Si quieres que te suplique, lo haré, pero no me tas a mi hermana en esto...

Edward la miró con sarcasmo.

-Suplicar es de paletos y deberías saber que, cuando yo quiero algo, simplemente lo tomo. Vas a aprender a comportarte como una mujer Cullen y me vas a ahorrar el tiempo y el esfuerzo de elegir a otra amante porque tú vas a asumir ese papel.

-¡No! -gritó Bella.

-Te lo has ganado, pero no te creas que eres in dispensable —le contestó Edward con sequedad abriendo la puerta.

-No te atreverás a contárselo a Emma.

-Claro que sí.

-Eso no te beneficiaría en absoluto. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

-Porque te lo mereces -contestó Edward mirán dola con dureza-. Me engañaste e incluso llegué a comprarte una alianza y, antes de darte una patada para que salgas de mi vida, te voy a hacer lo mismo.

-Yo no te engañé... yo no te hice creer...

-Pasará una limusina a recogerte dentro de una hora y media y te dejará en el hotel donde hemos quedado a comer con tu hermana. Nos veremos allí. Tengo que pasar por el despacho primero.

Bella sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

-Si me vuelvo a ausentar de la peluquería, me enfrento a la bancarrota y no me lo puedo permitir porque...

-Yo me haré cargo de tus deudas.

-Tengo doscientas cincuenta libras de descu bierto, es cierto que las debo, pero deja de hablar como si...

-Recuerda que soy banquero. Un descubierto que no está autorizado es una deuda.

-No me hagas esto, Edward -dijo Bella desespe rada siguiéndolo al descansillo-. Si me voy de Londres, ¿quién se va a encargar de la peluquería?

-Contrata a alguien. Ya me encargaré yo de pa garlo.

Bella vio que Edward comenzaba a bajar las esca leras.

-Si utilizas la relación con mi hermana para amenazarme, jamás te perdonaré -le advirtió.

-¿Y te crees que me importa?

Bella se tuvo que apoyar en la pared y tomar aire varias veces para calmarse. No se podía per mitir el lujo de correr el riesgo de que Edward le contara todo a Emma.

Estaba segura deque su hermana entendería por qué se había casado por dinero cuando cuatro años atrás su situación había sido tan desesperada, pero se iba a sentir terriblemente dolida porque Bella le había hecho creer que su matrimonio era de ver dad.

¿Sería capaz Edward de contarle a su hermana que se habían acostado? Bella se estremeció al pensar en la imagen que sobre ella se podía formar su her mana pequeña. Se suponía que le tenía que dar ejemplo.

Edward había sabido elegir la amenaza que hacía que Bella bailara al ritmo que él tocara.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la historia a la fantástica Lynne Graham.

Cuánto me alegro por ti! -dijo Emma abrazando a Bella con entusiasmo entre el primer y el segundo plato de la comida-. Cuando empiece la universidad en septiembre, te veré todavía menos y estaba preocupada porque no quería que estuvieras sola. ¿Te parezco una egoísta?

-Claro que no -le aseguró Bella sonriendo todo lo que pudo.

Vivir fuera de casa, había hecho que su hermana fuera una mujer muy independiente y, aunque a ve ces le dolía un poco, Bella se sentía muy orgullosa de ella.

-Bella necesita divertirse -le dijo Emma a Edward-. Ha renunciado a muchas cosas por mí. Tengo una beca, pero cubre sólo una parte de mis estudios. La otra parte la ha pagado Bella traba jando mucho. Por eso nunca tiene dinero. Cuando me enteré de lo que le costaba mi colegio, intenté convencerla para que me mandara a otro...

-Estabas sacando muy buenas notas y eso es lo único importante -la interrumpió Bella avergon zada por aquella cascada de información que su hermana le estaba dando a Edward-. Emma quiere estudiar Derecho internacional. Se le dan muy bien los idiomas.

Edward le habló en francés y Emma contestó con un acento impecable. Ambos tenían una seguridad en sí mismos que Bella había envidiado muchas veces.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Edward se excusó para hacer una llamada y Bella y su hermana tu vieron unos minutos para estar a solas.

Emma le dijo que tenía que volver al colegio para revisar unos exámenes y que luego se iba a España para pasar las vacaciones en casa de una amiga.

Tras despedirse de ella, Bella y Edward se subie ron en la limusina.

-No he terminado de arreglar mis cosas, así que tengo que volver a casa.

-No tenemos tiempo -contestó Edward. ,

-Tú no, pero yo sí -insistió Bella levantando el mentón-. Cambia los billetes para mañana.

-Nos iremos esta noche.

-No, necesito más tiempo para organizar mis cosas. Prefiero irme mañana.

-No pienso irme de Londres sin ti -le aseguró Edward observando su perfil.

-No quiero ir a Suiza...

-Mentirosa -susurró Edward.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Edward le acarició el labio inferior y Bella sintió que se quedado sin aliento.

-Demuéstrame lo poco que te gusta lo que te hago, bella mia -la retó.

Aunque intentó controlarse, Bella se encontró echándose hacia delante. Aquel hombre la atraía como un imán. Bella se revolvió en su olor y sin tió que los pezones se le endurecían.

-No estás haciendo bien -la censuró Edward.

-¿Cómo? -contestó Bella con la mente en blanco.

Edward enarcó una ceja y le acarició uno de los pe zones, que amenazaba con atravesar la camiseta.

Al sentir sus caricias, Bella gimió y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió una cascada entre las piernas.

Edward deslizó la punta de su lengua por su cuello. Bella quería que la besara. Edward la miró a los ojos y Bella vio deseo en ellos.

-Sí... —le suplicó.

-No -contestó él-. No me gusta el sexo en el asiento trasero de los coches —añadió con desprecio.

Bella sintió que se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza y apretó los puños. Le hubiera gustado abofetearlo, pero se controló a tiempo.

¿Cómo había sido tan débil? Si seguía sirvién dose en bandeja de plata a Edward, no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba completamente ena morada de él.

Nada sería más humillante. Lo cierto era que prefería que creyera que era una cazafortunas.

Al llegar a la peluquería, Leah se tomó un des canso y Bella la reemplazó. Antes de cerrar, Bella le propuso que se hiciera cargo otra vez de la pelu quería y su empleada dijo que estaba de acuerdo siempre y cuando contratara a otra persona para que la ayudara.

Contenta porque dejaba la peluquería en buenas manos, Bella fue a casa a hacer las maletas.

A las siete en punto, llamaron al timbre. Ella creía que iba a ser Edward, pero era Gareth, un inge niero con el que había salido un par de veces el año anterior y del que se había hecho amiga.

-¡Me encanta cómo llevas el pelo!- rió Gareth al fijarse en las puntas negras que hacían contraste con su pelo caoba-. Muy gótico.

-¿Te gusta? -sonrió Bella.

Edward ni siquiera se había dado cuenta y la ver dad es que daba igual pues el tinte era temporal y se iría la próxima vez que se lavara el pelo.

-¿Te apetece que hagamos algo esta noche?

En ese momento, Edward entró en el vestíbulo.

-Bella tiene otros planes -declaró secamente.

-¿Y tú eres su secretaria o algo así? -se burló Gareth.

-Soy su marido -sentenció Edward.

Mientras Gareth bajaba las escaleras rojo de ira, Bella se dio cuenta de que no volvería a verlo ja más y miró furiosa a Edward.

-Te has pasado.

Edward la miró con dureza.

-Estaba ligando.

-No estaba ligando y aunque así fuera, ¿a ti qué te importa? -le espetó Bella intentando contro larse pues el chofer de Edward había llegado para lle varse su equipaje.

-Habías quedado con ese hombre para salir esta noche -la acusó Edward mientras iban hacia el co che-. Por eso no te querías ir hasta mañana.

Bella ya se estaba empezando a hartar.

-Tienes razón. Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy una mujer muy demandada. Vas a tener que vigi larme bien día y noche en Suiza. ¿Estás seguro de que merezco la pena?

Edward la agarró de los hombros y la puso contra la pared. Fue un movimiento tan rápido que Bella no pudo evitar ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que no me ha hecho gracia tu comentario? -le dijo Edward-. Ten cuidado. Como te pille ligando con otros hombres, te vas a enterar.

Bella sintió que se le secaba la boca, pero hubo algo en su comportamiento que la excitó.

-Era una broma...

-Que no tiene ninguna gracia.

-Por lo menos Garret se ha dado cuenta de que me he teñido las puntas -comentó Bella inten tando poner una nota de humor.

-Sí, pero no se ha atrevido a decirte que pareces un erizo -contestó Edward bajando las escaleras.

Bella se quedó sin habla.

¿Un erizo? Qué vergüenza.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, se miró en los escapara tes de las tiendas y se dio cuenta de lo bajita que era al lado de un hombre tan alto y delgado.

Mientras esperaban para embarcar en el avión privado de Edward, sonó el teléfono móvil de Bella.

Cuando oyó la voz de su amiga Victoria, se apartó de Edward para hablar en privado.

Victoria y su marido, Jacob Black, vivían en Italia, pero la llamaba para decirle que iban a ir a pa sar el fin de semana a Londres y que querían verla.

-Me piíllas en el aeropuerto porque me voy a Suiza -contestó Bella-. Además, te vas a enfadar conmigo porque no te he contado un secreto. Estoy casada...

-¿Casada? ¡No me lo puedo creer! -exclamó Victoria sorprendida.

-A mí no me resulta difícil creerlo porque mi marido está ahora mismo escuchando nuestra con versación -contestó Bella mirando a Edward con disgusto-. En cualquier caso, la historia de nuestro matrimonio es...

En aquel momento, Edward le arrebató el teléfono y la dejó con la boca abierta.

-Un cuento con final feliz -dijo a toda veloci dad-. Soy el marido de Bella -se presentó-. ¿Y tú quién eres?

Bella tuvo que soportar que Edward charlara un rato con su amiga y que terminara la conversación al anunciar que su avión ya estaba preparado para despegar.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -le espetó Bella furiosa mientras se dirigían a la aeronave.

-No me has dejado otra opción -contestó Edward-. Estabas a punto de soltarlo todo.

-Yo no suelto las cosas así como así -contestó Bella apretando los dientes.

-¿Cómo que no? Eres el colmo de la indiscre ción -le espetó Edward.

Una vez a bordo, Bella avanzó por el pasillo del lujoso avión y se sentó todo lo lejos que pudo de Edward. Estaba furiosa con él por haber interve nido en su conversación y atreverse, encima, a acusarla de ser una chismosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? -le preguntó cuando ya habían despegado y la azafata los había dejado a solas.

Edward la miró a los ojos tan tranquilo.

-Soy un hombre muy discreto y quiero que lo que hay entre nosotros se lleve con total discre ción, así que se han acabado las charlas entre chi cas.

Bella giró la cabeza. No solía llorar, pero de re pente se encontró con unas tremendas ganas de hacerlo. Tal vez, era porque estaba tan cansada que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

La azafata le preguntó si quería comer y ella contestó que no. Con sólo pensar en comer, se le revolvió el estómago. Lo que realmente quería era discutir con Edward, pero no tenía fuerzas.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó tarde.

Nada más poner un pie en el suelo, decidió que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Edward con todos los argumentos que no había podido lan zarle el día anterior.

Sin embargo, mientras desayunaba, Humberto le dijo que Edward se había ido al Banco Cullen hacía rato.

Al recordar cómo había llegado a la cama la noche anterior, se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. Se había quedado dormida en el avión, había salido del aeropuerto como una zombie, se había vuelto a quedar dormida en la limusina y había permitido que Edward la llevara a su habitación en brazos.

Nunca se había sentido tan cansada y ahora sen tía un inmenso alivio porque había recuperado las fuerzas.

Creyendo que tenía mucha hambre, le había di cho a Humberto que le sirviera un abundante desa yuno, pero cuando lo tuvo delante el apetito desapa reció de repente.

Apartó el plato y se conformó con mordisquear un cruasán y tomarse una taza de chocolate. Acto seguido, decidió hacer una visita al Banco Cullen.

Se alegró al ver que toda la ropa que Edward le ha bía comprado estaba en su armario y eligió un ves tido color burdeos que acompañó con un abrigo de flores.

El Banco Cullen, situado en el centro de la ciudad de Ginebra, era un edificio de dimensiones enormes y diseño contemporáneo.

Cuando llegó y dijo que era la esposa de Edward, se produjo cierto revuelo en el mostrador de la re cepción. Un botones la acompañó a la planta eje cutiva y la hizo pasar a un gran despacho.

En su interior la estaba esperando Edward, espectacularmente vestido y apoyado en el borde de la mesa.

-No es el cumpleaños de nadie, así que, ¿a qué se debe esta interrupción?

-Sólo quería hablar contigo.

-Pues haberte levantado antes -le espetó Edward-. Estoy trabajando y no permito que nadie me inte rrumpa por motivos personales.

-Me parece bien porque esta visita no es perso nal -lo informó Bella con la esperanza de conse guir su atención.

-Ven aquí, te quiero enseñar una cosa -le dijo Edward en tono autoritario.

Desconcertada, Bella dio un paso al frente y Edward la agarró de la mano,

-¿Dónde me llevas?

Era un baño.

Edward la colocó ante un espejo y se puso detrás de ella. La miró a los ojos a través del reflejo y Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

-¿Que ves? -le preguntó Edward mientras le qui taba el abrigo.

-A nosotros -contestó Bella.

A continuación, Edward le bajó los tirantes del vestido y le dejó los hombros al descubierto. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus caderas y fueron su biendo por sus costillas hasta quedar bajo sus pe chos.

A Bella se le paró la respiración. Ya no recordaba por qué había ido al despacho de Edward. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus manos y en su erección.

-¿A ti te parece que esta es forma de vestirse para venir a verme?

-El vestido es un poco atrevido, por eso me he puesto el abrigo -admitió Bella sin aliento.

-Un vestido así con un cuerpo como el tuyo es una provocación.

Bella se apoyó en él y sonrió encantada.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿No era eso lo que querías?

-No lo había pensado, pero supongo que sí.

-Esta escena debería desarrollarse en nuestro dormitorio y no en mi banco.

Ante aquellas palabras, Bella se sintió furiosa. ¡Edward creía que había ido a verlo para seducirlo!

-He venido para mantener una seria conversa ción contigo -le aclaró poniéndose el abrigo y vol viendo a su despacho-. Lo siento mucho si no eres capaz de controlarte por el mero hecho de que una mujer lleve un vestido bonito.

Edward se quedó de piedra.

-Hace casi cuatro años me casé contigo por conveniencia y acepté a cambio cierta suma de di nero -continuó Bella-. Te devolví dos terceras partes de esa cifra cuando me di cuenta de que no lo necesitaba y...

-Un momento -la interrumpió Edward levantando una mano-. ¿Estás diciendo que me devolviste parte del dinero? ¿Cómo?

-Lo volví a depositar en la cuenta desde la que me había llegado y te hice llegar una carta a través de tu abogado.

-Mi abogado ya me advirtió que no me fiara de ti y le partí la nariz la semana pasada -le espetó Edward.

Bella se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-¿Le has partido la nariz? ¿Por qué?

-Tuvo la mala suerte de sugerirme que, tal vez, mi esposa no era la que yo creía, pero lo hizo antes de que hubiera recuperado la memoria.

Bella se sonrojó.

-Oh... bueno, volvamos al tema del dinero.

-No me consta que devolvieras una parte de ese dinero.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues lo hice. Cuando me di cuenta de que no había necesidad de comprar una casa pues alqui larla era suficiente, sólo me quedé con lo que nece sitaba para alquilar un piso y abrir una peluquería en el local comercial de abajo. Aunque a ti te pa rezca que mi peluquería no es gran cosa me sirve para pagar el alquiler y las facturas y nunca me he quejado.

-¿Adonde quieres ir a parar con esto?

-Cuando mi hermana termine la universidad, puedo vender la peluquería y devolverte todo el di nero que me dejaste. Se me ha ocurrido que, si te prometo que lo haré, estaríamos en paz y podría volver a casa.

-¿Te has vestido así de sexy para venir a ha cerme esa oferta?

Bella tomó aire porque era obvio que Edward no se estaba tomando aquello en serio.

-En lo que a mí respecta, esto no es por dinero. Nunca ha sido por dinero. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? -murmuró Edward apoyándose en la mesa de nuevo.

-Entiendo que creas que estoy en deuda contigo y entiendo que no sueles perdonar.

—Se te da muy bien eso de entender —dijo Edward divertido.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué te empeñas en que siga aquí.

Edward sonrió con ironía.

-Tengo mis razones. Para empezar, el poder de hacerte hacer lo que a mí me dé la gana.

— ¡Qué asco! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

-¿No te produjo a ti una satisfacción similar aprovecharte de mi amnesia?

-Yo no soy como tú —le aseguró Bella-. ¡Yo no me aproveché de ti! -añadió dolida-. Yo sólo que ría que estuvieras tranquilo y que fueras feliz.

-Te aseguro que fui muy feliz en la cama con tigo -sonrió Edward-. En cuanto a eso que has dicho de que te obligo a quedarte aquí, ¿no va siendo ya hora de que te enfrentes a los hechos?

-¿A qué hechos?

-No he tenido que obligarte en ningún mo mento a acostarte conmigo. Tú también me deseas.

-No lo suficiente como para permitir que me utilices.

Edward deslizó su dedo índice entre los pechos de Bella y se detuvo en su ombligo.

-¿Que necesitarías para que fuera suficiente?

Bella apretó los dientes.

-El sexo no es suficiente.

-Yo podría hacer que lo fuera -le aseguró Edward con voz ronca.

-Me tengo en mucha más estima.

-Hace cuatro años no era así. Si hubiera chas queado los dedos, habrías venido corriendo.

Bella se quedó de piedra y recordó lo que ha bía pasado años atrás. Entonces, estaba tan deses peradamente enamorada de él que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para estar con él. Saber que Edward se había dado cuenta de ello y, aun así, no había du dado en alejarse de ella le provocó un horrible do lor.

-Canalla —le dijo-. Tú también te sentías atraído por mí y no hiciste nada.

-Fui razonable.

-Tú lo que eres es un esnob -le espetó Bella dolida-. ¡Me apuesto el cuello a que si hubiera sido rica, no te lo habrías pensado!

-Yo no soy un esnob. Tengo expectativas en al gunos temas y no me avergüenzo de ello.

-Di lo que quieras, pero yo sé que te sentías atraído por mí exactamente igual que yo por ti -in sistió Bella entre furiosa y dolida-. Lo admitiste mientras tenías amnesia.

-Te dejé porque no habrías podido vivir con migo. Eras demasiado joven.

-Me dejaste porque eres más frío que el hielo.

-¿Ésa es tu definición del sentido común?

-Me dejaste también porque no era de tu clase social.

-Y sigues sin serlo, pero estás aquí -contestó Edward amarrándola de las caderas y apretándose contra ella.

-¿Te crees que besándome vas a conseguir que se me pase el enfado? -le espetó Bella.

Edward la besó de todas maneras y Bella tuvo que apoyarse en sus hombros para no perder el equili brio.

-Estoy deseando que lleguen las siete -rugió Edward mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Oh...

Bella se dio cuenta de que se suponía que no debería estar besándolo porque estaba furiosa con él. En ese momento, Edward le bajó la cremallera del vestido.

-No... no lo hagas -le dijo sorprendida.

-Demasiado tarde...

Bella se tapó avergonzada y presa del pánico.

-Estamos en un banco... ¡podría entrar alguien!

-La puerta está cerrada con pestillo, así que es tamos a salvo -contestó Edward apartándole las ma nos y observando su atrevido conjunto de lence ría-, pero tú no...

Bella intentó apartarse para volver a ponerse el vestido, pero Edward la tomó en brazos con facilidad y la depositó sobre la mesa.

-¡Edward! -exclamó Bella cuando intentó desa brocharle el sujetador.

-Irresistible... -comentó él acariciándole los pe zones.

Sus ojos se encontraron y cuando Bella vio el deseo en los ojos de Edward se quedó muy sorpren dida. Aquel deseo encendió un fuego en su interior.

Aunque no la quisiera, la deseaba y eso no lo podía negar. Orgullosa, lo tomó de la corbata y tiró de él hacia abajo.

-Me pones a mil -dijo Edward con voz ronca.

Le acarició los pechos haciéndola gemir de pla cer y jugueteó con sus pezones hasta hacerla ja dear. Bella sintió una cascada de líquido caliente entre las piernas y, mientras Edward le lamía el cuerpo entero, Bella dejó de pensar con claridad.

Bella hizo un movimiento hacia adelante con las caderas y en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono, pero Edward lo desconectó.

Le acarició el pelo y la volvió a besar.

-Te deseo —murmuró Bella.

-No tanto como yo a ti, bella mía -contestó Edward quitándole las braguitas-. Me has enseñado que dos semanas sin ti pueden ser como dos vidas.

Edward le separó las piernas y descubrió su lugar más íntimo. Lo acarició con dedos expertos y, tras colocarla en la posición deseada, la penetró de una sola estocada.

Bella sintió que perdía el control. Aquello era demasiado excitante. El placer era insoportable. Cuando llegó al orgasmo, Edward la besó para que no gritara.

-No me puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto -comentó Edward al cabo de unos segundos mirán dola a los ojos-. No puedo creer que estés desnuda sobre mi mesa.

Bella se levantó de la mesa como una gata es caldada y se vistió a toda prisa con manos temblo rosas.

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a venir a mi despacho -le dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo? -dijo Bella mientras se ponía el ves tido.

-Todo esto lo tenías planeado. Has venido a verme con un vestido provocador por algo.

¿De verdad creía que se había cavado su propia tumba? ¿De verdad creía que su idea al venir a verlo era acostarse con él encima de la mesa de su despacho? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

-Desde que me has visto entrar por esa puerta, no has pensado en otra cosa, así que ahora no me eches la culpa a mí -se defendió Bella-. ¿Quién ha cerrado la puerta con pestillo? ¿Quién me ha ig norado cuando le he dicho que estábamos en un banco? ¿Quién ha dicho hace unos minutos que dos semanas sin sexo era como pasar dos vidas pri vadas de él?

-Bella...

-Y en cuanto tienes lo que querías, me acusas de haber sido yo la que me he abalanzado sobre ti -continuó Bella furiosa yendo hacia la puerta-. ¡En cualquier caso, no te preocupes, no pienso vol ver a este banco!

Edward le pasó su abrigo.

-Tienes pintalabios en la camisa -le dijo ella con satisfacción.

-¿Podríamos repetir esto?

Bella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Después de que me hayas acusado de haberlo planeado todo?

-Me encantaría que lo repitiéramos, cara mia.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-No es fácil encontrar un sexo así -murmuró Edward.

Bella palideció. Aquel hombre no tenía senti mientos. Claro que, ¿cómo había podido olvidarse de lo que Edward sentía por ella? La tenía por una cazafortunas mentirosa que se había aprovechado de él en un momento en que era vulnerable.

Vulnerable. Bella estudió a Edward. Un hombre de condición física insuperable, un hombre que la miraba con lujuria, un hombre capaz de acostarse con ella y olvidarla a los dos minutos.

Resumiendo. Un hombre que le podía hacer mucho daño si no tenía cuidado.

-Esto no se va a volver a repetir -le aseguró Bella girándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

-Desde luego, no en las próximas veinticuatro horas porque me voy a Zurich esta noche, así que nos veremos mañana por la noche.

Bella estuvo a punto de decirle que no tuviera ninguna prisa por volver a casa, pero se mordió la lengua porque, después de cómo se había comportado con él hacía unos minutos, le pareció que era mejor guardar silencio.

A salir del despacho de Edward, había unos cuan tos empleados de chaqueta y corbata que le hicie ron un pasillo para dejarla pasar.

Ella se dirigió al ascensor a toda velocidad pues le parecía que llevaba escrito en la cara lo que aca baba de suceder dentro.

Edward había descubierto la combinación mágica para transformarla en una mujer que se compor taba como una fresca. Debería odiarlo por ello, pero al recordar que le había prohibido la entrada en su despacho se dio cuenta de que eso era porque tenía cierto poder sobre él.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió satisfecha.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la historia a Lynne Graham.

_Chicas pasen por mi blog lo acabo de crear y allí publicare las adaptaciones y pronto un fic mío, como también recomendaciones de otras autoras. _

_Encontraran una encuesta para que voten cual adaptación prefieren, en el blog encontraran los resúmenes de las tres adaptaciones que están participando. _

_La dirección del blog es: _http:/ lluvias de fresitas y pasión (punto) blogspot (punto)com

También colgare la dirección en mi perfil, es muy importante que se pasen por el blog para que escojan cual será la nueva adaptación.

Ahora si las dejo leer.

AL DÍA siguiente, Bella tampoco tuvo ga nas de desayunar. Tenía náuseas y no era la primera vez que le ocurría en los últimos días. ¿Tendría algún virus? Lo cierto era que no se sentía enferma sino, más bien, como si algo no fuera bien.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se estaba comportando de manera extraña. Calculó rápidamente con los dedos y se dio cuenta de que se le había retrasado el periodo. Volvió a contar, pero lo cierto era que nunca había controlado los ciclos y así era imposible tener las fechas claras.

Se dijo que se estaba equivocando, pero enton ces se dio cuenta de que nunca había tomado medi das para no quedarse embarazada. Edward tampoco.

Jamás se le había ocurrido que pudiera concebir un hijo. ¿A Edward tampoco se le había ocurrido? ¿Ha bría asumido que estaba ella tomando la píldora?

No pasaba nada. En el último mes se había acostado con él sólo una vez. Las posibilidades de haberse quedado embarazada eran mínimas. Ade más, había leído en el periódico que la tasa de fer tilidad iba en descenso.

Decidió que el estrés había alterado su ciclo menstrual y que esa misma alteración estaba ha ciendo que todo su sistema se alterara y ella se sin tiera mal.

Esperaría unos días y, si seguía sintiéndose mal, se haría una prueba de embarazo. Mientras tanto, decidió no volver a pensar en ese tema pues no quería volverse loca por algo que no era probable que sucediera.

Humberto le llevó el teléfono. Era Edward.

-Quería haberte llamado ayer por la noche, pero la reunión terminó muy tarde -le dijo su marido.

Bella se enfureció consigo misma por ale grarse de oír su voz.

-No pasa nada. No esperaba que me llamaras.

-Esta noche tenemos una fiesta.

-Vaya, así que, me sacas una noche por ahí por haberme portado bien, ¿eh? -se burló Bella.

-Algo así, pero prefiero que te portes mal -con testó Edward-. Te advierto que no me gustan mucho las fiestas.

Mientras se vestía aquella noche, Bella espe raba con la respiración entrecortada que se abriera la puerta que comunicaba sus dos habitaciones.

Se había puesto un vestido verde con los hom bros al descubierto que acentuaba la perfecta pali dez de su piel.

La puerta nunca se abrió, así que bajó las esca leras y se encontró con Edward en el vestíbulo.

-Estás muy bien -le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con interés.

Bella se sonrojó.

-No hace falta que parezca que estás sorpren dido.

-Se me había pasado por la cabeza que ibas a intentar ganar puntos poniéndote algo totalmente inapropiado -admitió Edward.

-Nunca haría algo tan infantil -contestó Bella-. Por cierto, me he vuelto a poner la alianza -ca rraspeó.

-¿Por qué no? Te lo has ganado -se burló Edward.

Bella se sonrojó como si la hubiera abofeteado.

-¡Cuando me hablas así, te odio!

Edward se rió.

-Es tradición en mi familia que el odio prolifere entre las parejas casadas.

-Tu madre se enamoró de otro hombre, pero eso no quiere decir que odiara a tu padre.

-¿Ah, no? Ya estaba enamorada de ese hombre cuando se casó con mi padre. El amor de mi padre se tornó odio cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad.

-Entonces, ¿por qué diablos se casó con él?

-Por el dinero -contestó Edward guiándola a la li musina que los estaba esperando-. Mi abuela fue igual de ambiciosa, pero tenía más principios. Ella le dio a mi abuelo, Clemente, un hijo y luego le dijo que había cumplido con su deber. Aunque siguieron viviendo juntos hasta que murieron, no volvieron a hacer vida marital.

-Desde luego, parece que tu madre hizo mal al ca sarse con tu padre, pero tal vez hubiera presiones que tú no conoces o puede que ella creyera que estaba haciendo lo correcto y se convenciera de que algún día llegaría a amar a tu padre -dijo Bella intentando que Edward fuera menos duro con los errores de los demás.

-Esa posibilidad nunca se me había ocurrido -contestó él con sequedad—. ¿Y tú crees, entonces, que me tuvo con la esperanza de aprender a que rerme también?

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo su teoría en ridículo.

-Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que en un matrimonio infeliz siempre hay dos versiones que escuchar y que, además, podría haber habido cir cunstancias que desconoces... sólo estaba inten tando animarte.

-No necesito que me animes -contestó Edward con acidez-. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de mi madre. Murió antes de que yo cumpliera cuatro años.

-¿Cómo?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Se ahogó.

-Siento mucho que no tuvieras oportunidad de conocerla. Supongo que pensarás que soy una sen timental, pero si supieras lo que daría por poder hablar con mi madre durante sólo cinco minutos... daría lo que fuera...

-Si no eres capaz de sufrir en silencio -la inte rrumpió Edward-, prefiero ir a la fiesta solo.

-Creo que eso sería lo mejor -contestó Bella con un nudo en la garganta-. Me parece que no quiero pasar ni un minuto más en compañía de una persona tan fría como tú.

-Ya casi hemos llegado al aeropuerto, así que cálmate. Eres demasiado emocional.

-No como tú, ¿verdad? -le espetó Bella-. Para que lo sepas, yo no me avergüenzo de mis senti mientos.

-Yo no te estoy diciendo que te avergüences, sólo te estoy pidiendo que los controles -insistió Edward.

-Quería mucho a mis padres y los echo mucho de menos. Me enseñaron a pensar lo mejor de la gente y, aunque pronto aprendí que el mundo no es el mejor sitio...

-¿Quién te enseñó eso?

-Mandy, la prima de mi padre. En cuanto se en teró de que nuestros padres habían muerto, tomó la iniciativa. Convenció a los servicios sociales de que era la persona perfecta para hacerse cargo de nosotras. Yo era muy pequeña y me daba mucho miedo que me separaran de mi hermana. Así que nos fuimos a vivir con Mandy a una casa alquilada muy grande -recordó Bella.

-¿Y?

-Mandy y su novio nos quitaron todo el dinero que pudieron. Se gastaron el dinero que tenían mis padres, que no era mucho, pero hubiera sido sufi ciente para que Emma y yo hubiéramos vivido unos cuantos años sin preocupaciones. Cuando se acabó, simplemente se fue y nunca volvió.

-Supongo que llamarías a la policía. Eso es un delito.

-El dinero había desaparecido y eso ya nadie lo iba a cambiar. Además, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme... como encontrar una casa más barata y ocuparme de mi hermana -se de fendió Bella.

En un inesperado gesto de solidaridad, Edward la agarró de la mano.

-Confiaste en Mandy porque era de tu familia. Supongo que su traición fue espantosa.

-Sí... -contestó Bella dándose cuenta de que tenía unas horribles ganas de llorar.

-Cuando tenía amnesia, no tuve más opción que confiar en ti -murmuró Edward-. Creía que eras mi esposa...

Bella se soltó de su mano con violencia.

-No hace falta que digas más... he entendido el mensaje. Yo lo único que hice fue intentar actuar como si fuera tu esposa. No me acosté contigo por ningún otro motivo ni tengo intención de enrique cerme con nuestro matrimonio.

-Sólo el tiempo demostrará si eso es verdad.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema? Eres un hombre increíblemente guapo, pero parece que te cuesta aceptar que las mujeres te quieran por ti mismo -le espetó Bella.

-Tampoco tengo mal cuerpo -bromeó Edward.

De repente, Bella explotó.

-Ésa es una de las cosas que no puedo soportar de ti. Siempre tienes que decir la última palabra. Estás tan convencido de que tú nunca te equivocas que me echas a mí la culpa de todo. ¡ Si el cielo se cayera ahora mismo sobre nosotros, dirías que ha sido culpa mía!

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, gritar provoca ava lanchas.

Bella tomó aire para intentar controlarse y en ese momento el chofer abrió la puerta.

-¡Te odio! -le dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en el helicóptero.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

-Sólo estaremos media hora en la fiesta.

Bella estaba alterada y asustada por la intensidad de sus emociones. Miró en su interior y entendió por qué se había peleado con él, por qué intentaba mantener las distancias. Edward tenía un increíble poder sobre ella, podría hacerle daño y, aun así, ella seguía amándolo.

-Edward...

-Te deseo con todo mi cuerpo. En Londres, apenas dormía, pero ahora vuelves a ser mía y seguirás siéndolo hasta que yo lo decida.

El helicóptero aterrizó en un impresionante yate; cuyos dueños les dieron la bienvenida como si fue ran príncipes.

A pesar de que había mucha gente, Bella sólo tenía ojos para Edward, pero él se tuvo que ausentar cuando su anfitrión insistió en que quería presen tarle a un viejo amigo.

A su vez, la anfitriona le presentó a Bella a un sinfín de invitados. Los colores de los vestidos y los brillos de las joyas le nublaban la visión, así que parpadeó, pero el vaivén del barco la estaba mareando.

Bella se giró buscando un sitio donde sentarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando recobró la consciencia, Edward estaba a su lado.

-Tranquila, cara. Nos vamos a casa —le dijo to mándola en brazos y despidiéndose de los preocu pados anfitriones-. Nunca había visto una actua ción tan buena -añadió una vez a solas.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward creía sincera mente que lo había fingido todo porque él quería irse pronto de la fiesta.

El movimiento del helicóptero no hizo sino acrecentar sus náuseas y no le apetecía hablar. Ya tenía suficiente con preguntarse a sí misma por qué se había desmayado. Jamás se había desmayado antes, pero recordó que su amiga Victoria le había di cho que aquello era normal durante los primeros meses de embarazo.

Al llegar a casa, Edward se apresuró a ayudarla a bajar del helicóptero.

-Ha sido un desmayo buenísimo -sonrió con sensualidad-. Incluso yo me lo he creído al princi pio.

-No lo he fingido -contestó Bella apoyándose en él porque las piernas no la sostenían-. Me he ma reado porque no estoy acostumbrada a los barcos.

-Pero si sólo has estado un cuarto de hora -dijo Edward sorprendido.

Una hora después, Bella estaba acostada y Edward la estudiaba con atención desde los pies de la cama.

-Ahora ya me encuentro mucho mejor, me gus taría levantarme -dijo Bella.

-La gente sana no se desmaya -contestó Edward-. En cuanto la doctora diga que estás bien, podrás levantarte.

-¿Qué doctora?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Supongo que será ella. La llamé desde la limu sina para decirle que viniera a casa.

-No quiero un médico -dijo Bella presa del pánico-. ¡No necesito a ningún médico!

-Eso lo decido yo.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da?

-Soy tu marido y soy responsable de tu bienes tar aunque tú no me lo agradezcas.

Bella se sintió culpable y no dijo nada más mientras Edward abría la puerta y aparecía una mujer mayor de pelo cano.

-Me gustaría estar a solas con la doctora -anun ció Bella al ver que Edward no se iba.

Contestó a las preguntas de la doctora con sin ceridad y dejó que la examinara.

-Creo que usted ya sospecha lo que le ocurre -sonrió la mujer al cabo un rato-. Está usted em barazada.

Bella palideció al pensar en el horror que aque lla noticia iba a provocar en Edward.

-¿Está segura?

La doctora asintió.

-Prefiero no decírselo todavía a mi marido -le confesó Bella.

Su cuerpo la había sorprendido. Iba a tener un hijo con Edward. Quizás, fuera un niño de pelo cobrizo y sonrisa irresistible o una niña que tuviera sus preciosos ojos verdes y la creencia de que era la dueña del mundo.

Sí, iba a tener un hijo con Edward y estaba conven cida de que él la iba a odiar por ello. De hecho, cuando entró en la habitación, Bella no pudo mi rarlo a los ojos e intentó levantarse de la cama.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó.

-Ya estoy mejor y me voy a vestir.

Edward le cerró el paso y la obligó a volver a la cama.

-No, la doctora ha dicho que tienes que comer y que dormir mucho y me voy a asegurar de que si gas sus consejos.

-La benevolencia no te queda bien -le espetó Bella mientras Edward vigilaba que se tomara la de liciosa comida que le habían llevado en una ban deja con flores.

Edward sonrió de una manera que hizo que a Bella le diera un vuelco el corazón.

-Lo hago por mí.

-¿De verdad?

-Vas a tener que estar al cien por cien para cum plir con mis expectativas. He decidido tomarme unas vacaciones...

-Tú nunca te tomas vacaciones.

—Contigo, una cama y un ordenador puedo to mármelas.

Bella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

-Estoy decidido a olvidarme de ti o a morir en el intento, cara -murmuró Edward con voz ronca.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Luego, te llevaré a Inglaterra y volveré a llevar la vida que llevaba antes, libre y fácil, la vida de un soltero.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar el dolor.

-¿Y a qué esperas? ¿Por qué no lo haces ya?

-De momento, me lo sigo pasando bien contigo. Eres diferente a las mujeres con las que solía salir.

-¿Hay cabida para cómo me siento yo en todo esto?

-Tú te sientes maravillosamente bien porque yo te hago sentir así y lo sabes -le recordó Edward con crueldad y muy seguro de sus dotes amatorias.

Bella se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos.

Se dijo que lo mejor era dejarse llevar. Tal vez, Edward nunca se enterara de que había tenido un hijo. ¿Debía decírselo? Lo más seguro era que no se volvieran a ver y ella quería a ese hijo y podía darle mucho amor. Estaba dispuesta a trabajar todo lo que fuera necesario para darle un buen hogar.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde como para no de cirle inmediatamente a Edward que estaba embara zada?

-Te dije que no quería nada -susurró Bella en cuanto el vendedor se apartó un poco-. ¿Qué esta mos haciendo aquí?

-No tienes joyas -contestó Edward-, así que te voy a comprar unas cuantas.

-No es muy inteligente por tu parte -dijo Bella intentando aparentar naturalidad-. Podría salirte mal.

-Ya me ha salido mal. Lo cierto es que cual quier cazafortunas que se precie no dejaría pasar una oportunidad tan buena como ésta.

Bella lo miró sorprendida y Edward la tomó de la cintura para que no se apartara.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, acabo de admitir que me equivoqué contigo hace cuatro años -con fesó-. Ahora comprendo que no te casaste con migo por dinero.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Completamente -contestó Edward indicándole que se sentara en, el elegante taburete que había junto al mostrador-. Hay hombres patéticos que piden perdón con flores.

-¿Ah, sí? -contestó Bella confusa.

Le costaba pensar con claridad pues se encon traba aliviada y feliz.

-Y hay hombres que jamás piden perdón y que son capaces de comprarte brillantes con tal de ha certe creer que no están suplicando que los perdo nes.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Bella, que estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas al recordar que una vez Edward le dijo que suplicar era de paletos.

Una hora después, ya en casa, Bella salió a la terraza donde Edward se estaba tomando una copa.

Una enorme higuera proporcionaba sombra y se agradecía porque aunque ya era última hora de la tarde seguía haciendo mucho calor.

-Es cierto que tiene sus ventajas esto de estar contigo —bromeó Bella agitando el reloj de pla tino que le había comprado.

Edward la miró con una ceja enarcada pues todavía no se podía creer que no hubiera aceptado nada más que aquel reloj.

-Yo hubiera preferido cubrirte de diamantes.

-No me hubieran quedado bien.

-Desnuda hubieras estado como una increíble diosa pagana, bella mía.

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Jamás nadie le había dicho algo así.

-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión sobre mí? ¿Por qué ya no crees que sólo busco tu dinero?

-Cuando me dijiste en Londres que me habías devuelto la mayor parte del dinero que te di al ca sarnos, no te creí, pero lo he comprobado y ese di nero lleva en la cuenta más de tres años.

-¿Y qué pasó con la carta que le escribí a tu abogado?

-No llegó. Por esas fechas, Jasper se cambió de despacho y tu carta debió de llegar a la antigua di rección y se perdió. Ahora está muy descontento con todo este tema porque sabe que es el eslabón que falló y que por ello se han producido muchos malos entendidos entre nosotros.

Bella se sentía inmensamente aliviada de que el tema del dinero estuviera por fin arreglado.

-Nunca quise aceptar tu dinero, pero acabé aceptándolo, así que supongo que tu abogado tiene razones para no tener una buena opinión de mí.

-No tiene derecho a emitir un juicio así.

-Me gustaría explicarte un par de cosas. Cuando nos conocimos, mi hermana y yo vivía mos en una mala zona y sus amigos eran chicos a los que les parecía muy divertido robar en las tien das. Emma empezó a faltar al colegio y yo no tenía tiempo para controlarla.

Edward la escuchaba con atención.

-No sabía que tuvieras una vida tan dura. Siem pre estabas alegre.

-Poner mala cara no cambia nada -contestó Bella-. El dinero que nos diste nos permitió em pezar de nuevo. Alquilé otro piso, abrí la peluque ría y matriculé a Emma en un colegio mejor. Nues tros problemas se terminaron. Pude dejar de trabajar por las noches y comencé a quedarme en casa mientras mi hermana estudiaba. Al año siguiente, consiguió la beca y, desde entonces, todo le va bien.

-Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma. Ojalá me hubieras contado todo esto entonces.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y tuvo que desviar la mirada porque se quedaba sin aliento.

-Entonces, a ti no te interesaba lo más mínimo mi vida.

-No quise conocerte y tú pagaste el precio, pero eso fue entonces y esto es ahora... -dijo Edward aga rrándola de la mano y besándole la palma.

Bella se estremeció, sintió que le temblaban las piernas y que le ardía la entrepierna. Entonces, Edward le abrió la camisa y le soltó el sujetador.

-Es de día... -murmuró Bella.

-Te sorprendes con facilidad -contestó Edward apoyándola contra la pared caliente por el sol y quitándole el pareo que llevaba como falda-. Tran quila, ya lo hago todo yo.

Bella lo dejó hacer y pronto estuvo desnuda.

Estaba deseando sentirlo dentro de ella mucho antes de que Edward introdujera sus dedos entre la selva caoba de su entrepierna y la hiciera gemir de placer.

-No pares -gritó Bella.

-Me encanta verte perder el control -contestó Edward levantándola y penetrándola.

Bella jadeó de placer mientras sus cuerpos se imbuían de pasión animal. Tras alcanzar el clímax, Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde se tumbó a su lado y sonrió encantado.

Bella quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mu cho que lo quería, quería que aquel momento no se acabara nunca.

Edward le apartó el pelo de la cara, la besó y la abrazó haciéndola sentirse como la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-Me encantan tus pechos -confesó Edward po niéndola a horcajadas sobre él y acariciándoselos-. Juraría que te han crecido desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Bella desvió la mirada presa del pánico.

-No me quejo, no me malinterpretes -añadió Edward-. Ya me he dado cuenta de que te encanta el chocolate suizo.

¡ Edward se creía que había engordado porque estaba comiendo mucho chocolate! Bella intentó apartarse de él, pero Edward se lo impidió.

-No seas tan quisquillosa. Tienes un cuerpo ma ravilloso -le aseguró-. Me encanta estar con una mujer que come todo lo que le viene en gana.

Además de llamarla gorda, la tenía por una go rrona. Maravilloso. ¡Ojalá el culpable de que le hu biera aumentado el pecho en una talla de sujetador fuera el chocolate!

-Me voy a dar una ducha -anunció Bella le vantándose de la cama.

-¿Por qué tienes tan poca autoestima? -dijo Edward frustrado.

-¡He visto a Tanya y a su lado parezco una vaca lechera! -contestó Bella.

Edward la miró furioso y se levantó de la cama.

-¡Menuda idea! Tanya cumplía con mis necesi dades, pero tú las provocabas. No puedo dejar de tocarte. Incluso he tenido que tomarme unas vaca ciones para estar contigo.

Bella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágri mas.

-Eso es sólo sexo -lo acusó.

Se hizo un terrible silencio durante el cual Bella rezó para que Edward le llevara la contraria, pero él se limitó a mirarla con intensidad con una expre sión difícil de leer en el rostro.

Bella sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Edward no le había llevado la contraria. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua como para creer que lo que había entre ellos era algo más que sexo?

Consiguió sonreír como si le pareciera muy bien que su relación fuera puramente sexual, se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Inmediatamente, abrió los grifos de la ducha y se puso a llorar. Lo único que ella le había ofrecido desde el principio había sido sexo y Edward lo había aceptado gustoso.

En ese aspecto, no se había quejado. Llevaban una semana en Cerdeña, siete días en los que no se habían separado. Habían comido en la playa, habían nadado en el mar por la noche, habían compartido cenas románticas, maravillosas siestas e inconta bles conversaciones.

Estar en compañía de Edward era maravilloso e in cluso cuando tenía que trabajar un par de horas ella se quedaba leyendo a su lado.

Aquella semana había sido increíblemente feliz para Bella, pero también había sido muy difícil asumir que estaba embarazada de él.

Físicamente, se sentía muy bien, pero tenía que tener cuidado con lo que comía y tenía que descan sar mucho. Las náuseas se habían evaporado y sólo se había vuelto a marear en una ocasión por levantarse demasiado aprisa.

Edward había empezado a darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Ocultarle el embarazo no iba ser posible durante mucho más tiempo. La perspectiva de confesarle que iban a tener un hijo se le hacía insoportable.

Aquella vez, Bella tenía muy claro que no de bía hacerse ilusiones, que tenía que enfrentarse a la relación que tenía con Edward tal y como era.

Por eso, todas las mañanas, cuando Edward le daba los buenos días acompañados de unos cuantos be sos, Bella se recordaba una serie de cosas:

Edward no estaba enamorado de ella. La deseaba y por eso se preocupaba por ella. El hecho de que conversaran durante horas, que fuera tierno y di vertido con ella era irrelevante. Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre sofisticado y era imposible imaginárselo haciendo que una mujer se aburriera.

No era su mujer de verdad. Se había casado a cambio de dinero. Era la mujer que Edward había comprado, no la mujer que había elegido.

Además, ella jamás cumpliría con el tipo de mujer perfecta que le gustaba a Edward. Lo cierto era que, sin darse cuenta, Edward había ido dándole a en tender qué tipo de mujer le gustaba.

Le gustaban las mujeres de pelo castaño y pier nas largas, exactamente igual que su última pareja. También le gustaban las mujeres de buena familia y le parecía que los estudios universitarios eran importantísimos.

Bella no cumplía ni una sola de esas condicio nes, así que era imposible que la hubiera elegido jamás como esposa.

Teniendo todo eso en cuenta, cuando Edward se enterara de que iba a tener un hijo suyo aquello iba a ser un desastre. Por eso, no se lo quería decir. Por eso había aprovechado aquellos siete días como si fueran los últimos de su vida.

Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de con tarle la verdad.

Bella se puso unos pantalones de seda azules con un top de encaje a juego. Aquel color, le quedaba bien.

La mesa estaba dispuesta en la terraza para cenar. Habían colgado farolillos en las ramas de la higuera y la luz de las velas se reflejaba en la cristalería.

edward solía ir a aquella casa un par de veces al año porque tenía muchas casas por el mundo y no le daba tiempo de ir a todas muy a menudo.

No le gustaban los hoteles e incluso allí, en un apartado rincón del planeta, Edward tenía contratado a un cocinero fabuloso que los deleitaba con sus maravillosas comidas.

Aquel hombre lo tenía todo siempre bajo con trol, pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando Bella le di jera lo que le tenía que decir? Aquella situación no la iba a poder controlar.

-Date la vuelta -le dijo Edward al salir a la terraza.

Bella obedeció.

-Estás impresionante... podría comerte aquí mismo -confesó Edward excitándola- Vas a tener suerte si logro controlarme hasta que terminemos de cenar.

Bella se mojó los labios y bebió agua.

-Una vaca lechera, ¿eh? -bromeó Edward-. A mí no me lo pareces.

Bella se sonrojó y sintió deseos de abrazarlo y de decirle lo feliz que había sido durante aquellos días.

-Estás muy rara últimamente -añadió Edward.

-Eh... yo... -dijo Bella desconcertada.

-De repente sonríes y al minuto siguiente te en fadas -le explicó Edward-. Tú no eres así, así que su pongo que es el síndrome premenstrual.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no po nerse a llorar.

-Te tengo que decir una cosa -anunció.

Uiiii. . .¿Qué sucederá? No me maten por favor…. Si son buenas mañana les subo un adelanto en el blog.

Besos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la historia a Lynne Graham.

Chicas pasen por mi blog: http:/ lluvias de fresitas y pasión (punto) blogspot (punto)com

Y voten para la nueva adaptación.

Edward sonrió con irreverencia.

-No te lo tomes como una crítica porque lo cierto es que me encanta la vena dramática que tienes, pero, ¿te importaría que cenáramos pri mero? Estoy muerto de hambre.

Bella estaba nerviosa como una gata sobre un tejado de zinc y se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentó a la mesa y su única contribución a la con versación durante la cena fueron monosílabos.

-Cuando estás así de callada, me preocupo -co mentó Edward.

-A veces, hablo demasiado -contestó Bella in cómoda.

-Ahora que me he acostumbrado, me gusta -dijo Edward acariciándole la mano-. Veo que me he equivocado creyendo que lo que me tenías que contar no era importante.

-Sí... -dijo Bella tragando saliva-. En cualquier caso, no es algo que te puedas imaginar y...

-¿Te has acostado con aquel hombre que estaba en tu casa en Londres? -le preguntó Edward de repente.

-¿Con Garret? -exclamó Bella-. ¡Claro que no!

-Eso era lo peor que me podía imaginar y me quería cerciorar de que no era así.

-¿Te importaría escucharme antes de volver a hablar? -le espetó Bella nerviosa.

-No acostumbro a interrumpir a nadie.

-No te enfades... esto no te va a gustar, pero no te enfades conmigo -suspiró Bella desprecián dose por su propia debilidad-. Somos los dos res ponsables.

Edward apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué pasa? Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

-Estoy... -dijo Bella jugueteando nerviosa con el tenedor-. Me he quedado embarazada. Ocurrió la primera semana que estuvimos juntos.

Edward se quedó mirándola atónito.

-Yo también me llevé una buena sorpresa -ad mitió Bella.

Edward la miró de arriba abajo, retiró la silla y se puso en pie. Se acercó a la barandilla y se quedó mirando el mar, que fue lo único que se oyó du rante el silencio que se produjo a continuación.

-No había pensado en acostarme contigo y, cuando sucedió, no me di cuenta de tomar medi das. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza...

Edward estaba de espaldas a ella y Bella quería que se diera la vuelta.

-Supongo que estarás enfadado y lo entiendo porque no esperabas que esto sucediera, pero yo tampoco. No podría soportar la idea de abortar, así que ni la menciones.

Edward se giró hacia ella y la miró con dureza.

-Tal vez, ni siquiera se te había pasado por la cabeza esa opción, pero prefería dejarlo claro desde el principio. Aunque el hijo que voy a tener no entraba en nuestros planes, lo voy a querer igual -le aseguró-. Aunque admito que ahora mismo estoy asustada...

Edward se sirvió un whisky y se lo tomó de un trago.

Bella se puso en pie.

-Por favor, di algo.

-Vas a ser la madre de mi hijo -contestó él en un tono insolente que hizo que Bella palideciera-. Debo tener mucho cuidado con lo que te digo. Una mujer embarazada tiene muchos derechos y hay que tener cuidado con su situación. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde que vino la doctora cuando me des mayé.

-¿Desde hace tanto? -se rió Edward-. ¿Y cómo es que no me lo has dicho en toda esta semana?

-Lo cierto es que hubiera preferido no tener que decírtelo nunca porque no quería... no quiero per derte.

-Nunca me has tenido -le aseguró Edward con du reza-. Sólo de la manera más básica, eso sí.

-Lo sé -murmuró Bella-, pero sé que hasta eso se va a romper.

-No des por hecho que sabes lo que pienso, siento o lo que voy a hacer a continuación -le ad virtió Edward.

-Dime lo que estás pensando, no me voy a ofender -le aseguró Bella desesperada por tapar el abismo que se había abierto entre ellos.

-Muy bien. ¿Por qué me iba a sorprender de tu logro? En la familia Cullen los niños siempre han llegado con una etiqueta con un precio muy elevado.

-Nuestro hijo no... -se defendió Bella.

Edward pasó a su lado como si no existiera y se metió en el salón. Bella lo siguió y lo alcanzó en el vestíbulo, justamente cuando se disponía a salir de la casa.

-Nuestro hijo no -repitió-. ¿Te vas?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¿Dónde vas?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Bella se quedó sola en el vestíbulo. Cuando consiguió recuperarse un poco, volvió a la terraza. El servicio ya había recogido la mesa, pero Bella ordenó que le llevaran una taza de chocolate con tostadas porque no quería que su hijo sufriera por su falta de apetito.

Durante la siguiente hora, llamó en dos ocasio nes al móvil de Edward y una de ellas oyó una risa fe menina de fondo que la hizo colgar mortificada.

Edward volvió a casa cerca de la una de la madru gada y fue directamente a la habitación de su mu jer, que había dejado la puerta abierta para oírlo llegar y que no dudó en levantarse de la cama a la carrera para ir a abrazarlo.

Había vuelto y eso era lo único que importaba en aquellos momentos.

-No -le advirtió Edward levantando las manos.

Bella se apartó de él.

-He tomado una serie de decisiones -anunció Edward-. Quiero que te examine un médico para que determine las fechas relevantes del embarazo. An tes de que nazca el niño, quiero estar todo lo se guro que pueda de que es mío.

Bella lo miró anonadada.

-¿Lo dudas? -murmuró dolida.

-Hay mujeres que matarían por estar en tu lugar porque ese niño te va a reportar increíbles ganan cias -contestó Edward.

-No creo que ninguna mujer matara por estar en mi piel en este momento -murmuró Bella.

-Por supuesto, quiero que le hagan una prueba de ADN en cuanto nazca -continuó Edward como si ella no hubiera dicho nada-. Podrías haberte que dado embarazada de otro hombre durante las dos semanas que estuviste en Londres. No me parece muy probable, pero sería una estupidez por mi parte no asegurarme.

-Sí... -intentó sonreír Bella-. ¿Cómo no ibas a aprovechar la oportunidad de humillarme?

-¿Y qué esperabas? No creo que este embarazo haya sido un accidente. Al fin y al cabo, tener un hijo conmigo te asegura una vida de ensueño.

-No estás siendo justo. Si no confías en mí, ¿cómo te voy a demostrar que te equivocas conmigo?

-No me he equivocado contigo.

-Hoy mismo me has dicho que estabas conven cido de que no era una cazafortunas.

-Eso ha sido antes de que me dijeras que esta bas embarazada.

-¿Y cómo iba yo a suponer que me iba a quedar embarazada en una semana? -se defendió Bella-. Si por mí hubiera sido, no hubiera elegido tener a mi primer hijo así. ¿Por qué iba a querer tener un hijo con un padre que me odia?

-Yo no te odio.

-¿Ah, no? Me odias porque mientras tuviste amnesia no te conté la verdad sobre nuestro matri monio.

-Me mentiste.

-Por tu bien. Es cierto que me dejé llevar un poco, estaba viviendo un sueño hecho realidad y...

-Por fin dices la verdad -la interrumpió Edward con satisfacción-. Estabas tan seducida por mi es tilo de vida que no te importó mentirme para se guir disfrutando de él.

Aquello hizo que Bella se riera con amargura.

-Para tu información, mi sueño era tener un ma trimonio de cuento con un hombre que me tratara como una igual... sí, patético creer que ese hombre podías ser tú. ¡Un hombre que ni siquiera me pidió una cita cuando era obvio que yo hubiera dicho que sí! Claro que era mi sueño y no el tuyo y...

-¡Así que me hiciste vivir tu estúpida fantasía!

-Por muy raro que te parezca, estabas muy feliz viviendo mi estúpida fantasía -le aseguró Bella levantando el mentón en actitud desafiante.

Edward se quedó como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

-Hablemos del bebé -dijo al cabo de un rato.

-Por favor, escúchame -contestó Bella deses perada porque Edward entendiera que no se había quedado embarazada adrede-. Cuando me acosté contigo, no consideré las consecuencias. Nunca antes me había tenido que preocupar por ello. Fui ingenua e irresponsable, pero nada más. Tú tam poco tomaste medidas.

-La primera noche que nos acostamos, abrí el cajón de la mesilla en busca de preservativos y, al no encontrarlos y dando por hecho que eras mi es posa, asumí que estabas tomando la píldora.

-Así que a ti tampoco se te ocurrió tomar medi das.

-Sinceramente, entonces aquel asunto no me preocupaba. Tenía amnesia y una esposa a la que no reconocía.

-Te recuerdo que eso te pareció de lo más exci tante -contestó Bella.

-Confié en ti. Ése fue mi error y sé que voy a pagar por él -le espetó Edward-. Sin embargo, tú vas a vivir conmigo teniendo muy claro lo que eres. ¡Una asquerosa que se metió en mi cama en busca de dinero!

-No me hables así -gritó Bella furiosa-. Si si gues haciéndolo, te voy a dar una bofetada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward la tomó en brazos.

-¡Bájame!-exclamó Bella.

-No, es tarde y tienes que dormir.

-Sé ir sola a la cama.

-¿Por qué te crees que he vuelto? Eres mi esposa y vamos a tener un hijo, así que, a pesar de lo enfadado que estoy contigo, no quiero que te ocu rra nada.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que Edward la depositara sobre la cama y la tapara como si fuera su tatarabuela. Al recordar la pasión que ha bían compartido unas horas antes, sintió ganas de llorar.

Fue la primera vez que durmieron en habitacio nes separadas y aquello le dolió como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el corazón. Era obvio que Edward quería marcar distancias entre ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, volvieron a Suiza. Cuando llevaban una hora de vuelo, Bella decidió dejar de lado el orgullo y acercarse a él, que estaba trabajando.

Edward la ignoró.

-Muy bien, mensaje recibido. Quieres que desa parezca, ¿verdad?

Edward la miró con indiferencia.

-No me mires así -dijo Bella con las manos en las caderas-. ¡Si no me aguantas, divórciate de mí!

Edward se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

-Me estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo ibas a tardar en decir eso. Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero eso no va a suceder.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Te vas a quedar en Suiza, donde yo pueda vigi larte.

A Bella le pareció interesante que, aunque la creyera una ambiciosa cazafortunas, a Edward no se le ocurriera un castigo peor que mantenerla a su lado. Aquello la hizo albergar ciertas esperanzas.

-¿Qué opinas de tener un hijo? -le preguntó ar mándose de valor.

-Quería tenerlo algún día -confesó Edward con la misma emoción con la que diría que quería comprarse un coche nuevo-. Lo cierto es que va a llegar antes de lo previsto, pero ya me haré a la idea.

Bella apretó los puños con fuerza y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Volvió a su sitio y decidió que debía darle tiempo. Edward era un hom bre muy cabezota y lo mejor era intentar compren derlo para ganarse su confianza.

¡Lo amaba tanto!

Seguro que, al final, acababa aceptándola. ¿De verdad? ¿Edward Cullen iba a aceptar tener una es posa que era peluquera?

De momento, parecía preocupado por ella, pero eso era sólo porque estaba embarazada. Podría di vorciarse de ella en cuanto diera a luz.

Lo cierto era que nunca la había aceptado como su esposa, pero no podía culparlo por ello pues, al fin y al cabo, nunca le había dicho que se fuera a vivir con él y, desde luego, nunca le había pedido un hijo.

No debía perder de vista la realidad y la realidad era dolorosa. Edward se sentía atrapado. Prefería re cobrar su libertad.

¿Qué podía esperar del hombre al que amaba?

¿Sexo? ¿Joyas? ¿Estaba dispuesta a que Edward le echara en cara constantemente sus errores? ¿Es taba dispuesta a que le hiciera sentirse pequeña y vendida?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la historia a Lynne Graham.**

**Chicas pasen por mi blog: ****http:/ lluvias de fresitas y pasión (punto) blogspot (punto) com. La dirección también está en el perfil.**

**Allí encontraran el primer capítulo de la nueva adaptación y espero sus comentarios a ver qué les parece, depende de ello la subiré a fanfiction. También pasen por mi otra adaptación inesperada que si está en fanfiction.**

**Bueno aquí está el último capítulo de esta maravillosa historia. **

A LA MAÑANA siguiente, Edward llevó a Bella al ginecólogo.

Edward la desconcertó preguntando un mon tón de cosas, que el médico contestó al detalle.

Bella se sintió como un útero con piernas y le dolió muchísimo que Edward diera muestras de interés por su hijo ante una tercera persona y no ante ella.

Se preguntó si no sería que lo había hecho para guardar las apariencias.

En los tres interminables días siguientes, Bella se sumió en una total infelicidad. Edward se iba a tra bajar al amanecer y volvía muy tarde por la noche. No desayunaba ni comía ni cenaba con ella y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por reducir la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos.

Sin embargo, la llamaba un par de veces al día para ver qué tal estaba. Parecía que eso era lo único que le importaba y que no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada más. Desde luego, la puerta que había entre sus habitaciones estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Bella se despertó el cuarto día cuando amane ció, se duchó y se vistió para correr escaleras abajo y poder desayunar con él.

-¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? -le pre guntó él frunciendo el ceño.

-Quería verte. Si no desayuno contigo, iba a te ner que ir al banco e interrumpir tu jornada laboral, algo que me prohibiste hace tiempo -sonrió.

Edward la miró y sonrió levemente.

-Te voy a echar de menos -confesó Bella ha ciendo un esfuerzo.

-¡No quiero oírlo! -exclamó Edward dejando el periódico a un lado y poniéndose en pie.

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No me lo creo. Cuando quiera algo contigo, te lo haré saber.

Bella lloró de humillación mientras la limusina se alejaba.

Ya había soportado bastante. ¡No iba a consentir que Edward la tratara como una prostituta con la que podía compartir la cama siempre que a él le diera la gana!

No debería haber ido con él a Cerdeña. Había sido un gran error.

Edward ya le había dejado claro para entonces que la despreciaba, pero ella se ha bía negado a ver la realidad.

Decidió irse de Suiza, pero antes de hacerlo te nía que limpiar su nombre para que Edward enten diera que se había equivocado con ella.

Mientras se paseaba por su habitación, se dio cuenta de que sólo había una manera de hacerlo. Tenía que hablar con un abogado para que le re dactara un documento legal en el que quedara claro de una vez por todas que sus intenciones no eran pecuniarias.

Jasper Hale estaría muy contento de que fir mara ante él la renuncia a los billones de los Cullen antes de irse de Suiza con su dignidad intacta.

Cuando llegó al bufete del abogado aquella misma mañana, una secretaria la llevó a su despa cho inmediatamente. A Bella le sorprendió que Jasper la recibiera tan deprisa y la dejó anonadada que el abogado la recibiera con amabilidad y le diera las gracias por ir.

-Alice quería ir a vuestra casa para pedir per dón, pero yo me había pasado tanto contigo que creí que era mejor dejar que la tempestad pasara -se disculpó Jasper-. Te amenacé y te asusté, pero quiero que sepas que no suelo tratar así a las muje res.

-Estoy segura de ello -contestó Bella.

-Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que te habías ido por mi culpa, se puso como una fiera y con toda la razón.

-No fue culpa tuya.

-Sí, sí lo fue -insistió Jasper-. Me metí en algo que no me concernía. Ahora que lo entiendo todo, comprendo que había algo entre Edward y tú de lo que yo no sabía nada. Por eso, acudí en su rescate -rió-. Como si Edward necesitara que alguien lo res catara.

-Hubo una serie de malos entendidos, eso fue todo. Ahora, todo ha terminado. En realidad, he venido a verte por algo completamente diferente-le dijo Bella consiguiendo tapar su dolor con una falsa calma

-. Necesito que un abogado me re dacte un documento legal y necesito que lo haga bastante deprisa.

Tras haberle contado lo que quería, Jasper la miró atónito.

-Esto es un conflicto de intereses para mí. No puedo representarte a ti y a Edward. Necesitas otro abogado.

-Muy bien -contestó Bella poniéndose en pie.

-Espero que algún día seamos amigos y como amigo te aconsejo que no hagas lo que me has di cho que quieres hacer -se despidió el abogado-. Me temo que Edward no lo entendería y se sentiría dolido.

Mientras volvía a casa, Bella se dio cuenta de que Jasper era un buen hombre. No tenía nada que ver con Edward, que era frío y distante. Era imposible que el abogado entendiera que era imposible hacer daño a Edward.

La única que estaba sufriendo allí era ella.

De repente, se preguntó por qué se tomaba tan tas molestias para quedar bien a los ojos de Edward. Al fin y al cabo, no la quería, tenía muy mala opi nión de ella e incluso verla en el desayuno lo ponía de mal humor.

Le costaba creer que pocos días atrás hubiera sido tan feliz con él y lo que ya le resultaba impo sible de creer era que hubiera pensado que aquello era un bache del que podrían salir bien parados.

El problema con Edward Cullen era que Bella estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera, aunque fueran unas migajas, y eso era exactamente lo que había conseguido.

Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de ac tuar como una mujer madura y adulta, tenía que pensar en sus necesidades y tenía que acabar con una relación que le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

Ahora comprendía que Edward jamás le contaría a su hermana la verdad de su matrimonio. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo porque lo veía como una debili dad, Edward era un hombre de honor.

Se había agarrado a aquella excusa para estar con él, pero había llegado el momento de cortar por lo sano, de sacar la dignidad del armario en el que la había encerrado. Edward le hacía daño y debía separarse de él.

Al oír el teléfono del coche, sintió mariposas en el estómago.

-Por favor no me preguntes cómo me encuen tro, porque sé que no te importa lo más mínimo -le espetó-. ¡Me voy y espero que tú y tu dinero seáis muy felices!

Dicho aquello, colgó el teléfono con manos temblorosas. No se podía creer que acabara de de cirle aquello, pero era lo que se merecía. Era la úl tima vez que jugaba con su amor. Aquel amor se lo iba a llevar su hijo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero Bella no con testó. Entonces, sonó su teléfono móvil, pero lo apagó. No había nada más que decir.

Media hora después, estaba en su habitación haciendo las maletas cuando la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo y entró Edward.

-¡No te puedes ir! ¡No lo podría soportar!

Aquello tomó a Bella por sorpresa.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo lo pasé la otra vez?

Atónita ante aquel arranque de sinceridad en un hombre que jamás demostraba sus sentimientos, Bella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-La primera semana, creí morir. Me habías abandonado dejándome una carta de cuatro líneas como quien se disculpa por no poder acudir a una cena -le explicó-. No me lo podía creer. No sabía dónde estabas. ¡Casi me vuelvo loco!

Bella no se podía creer lo que estaba escu chando.

-Nunca pensé que te fueras a sentir así...

-Deberías haberme contado la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio.

Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía razón en eso, pero nunca se le ocurrió que su ausencia lo iba a hacer sufrir.

-Confiaba en ti -continuó Edward mirándola con intensidad-. Admito que no tenía más remedio al principio, pero nuestra relación iba bien y bajé la guardia rápidamente. Creí que éramos una pareja. Pensaba en ti como en mi esposa y, de repente, todo se acabó.

Bella sintió que se le formaba un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

-Supongo que pensarás que soy una egoísta, pero te aseguro que jamás se me pasó por la imagi nación que me fueras a echar de menos...

-¿Te crees que soy un témpano de hielo? -se rió Edward con amargura.

-Eres un hombre demasiado controlado y muy disciplinado.

-Me educaron para ser fuerte y para no mos trarme jamás vulnerable a los ojos de una mujer. Mi abuelo y mi padre pasaron por matrimonios de sastrosos y me influenciaron enormemente. Para cuando Clemente quiso hacerme cambiar de opi nión, ya era demasiado tarde. Por eso redactó aquel testamento de locos, fue su último intento para abrirme los ojos, para hacerme comprender que, si hacía un esfuerzo y me arriesgaba, podría reescribir la historia de la familia y tener un matri monio feliz.

-Bueno, eso no le ha salido bien -contestó Bella al borde de las lágrimas-, pero al menos no has perdido el Castello Cullen.

-Quiero que sepas que venía hacia casa cuando me ha llamado Jasper.

-¿Por qué los hombres siempre os aliáis?

-¿Porque tenemos miedo? Cuando me ha deta llado el documento que querías que te redactara, he comprendido avergonzado hasta dónde te he hecho llegar.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no estás contento? No entiendo por qué estás avergonzado. Lo que yo quería era dejar por escrito que no pienso recla marte jamás nada.

-Pero tienes todo el derecho del mundo a com partir lo que yo tengo.

-¡Quiero que te quede claro que ni quiero ni ne cesito nada de ti!

Edward tomó aire y echó los hombros hacia atrás.

-Te acusé de ser una cazafortunas porque, así, me evitaba el tener que enfrentarme a lo que real mente sentía por ti.

-No entiendo.

-Cuando tenía amnesia, me acostumbré a estar contigo. Cuando recobré la memoria, me enfadé contigo porque me habías engañado.

-No fue ésa mi intención -se lamentó Bella-. En cualquier caso, para mí no fue eso lo que pasó entre nosotros -protestó.

-Me engañaste y, a partir de entonces, no me fío de mí mismo en lo que a ti respecta. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no me fiaba de ti, seguía deseán dote, seguía queriendo estar contigo y no sola mente por el sexo.

-Pues a mí me dijiste que era sólo por eso—con testó Bella algo esperanzada.

-Era mentira... estaba... estaba...

-¿Qué?

-¡Asustado! -admitió Edward-. Estaba asustado. Jamás me había sentido así, pero en Cerdeña volví a confiar en ti y comencé a relajarme.

-Y entonces fue cuando te dije que estaba em barazada.

-De nuevo me habías ocultado la verdad. Ojalá me lo hubieras contado inmediatamente. Jamás había estado tan bien con una mujer, pero durante aquella maravillosa semana tú me estabas ocul tando que íbamos a tener un hijo. Aquello me dolió mucho y me hizo preguntarme qué otras cosas me estarías ocultando.

-Me daba miedo tu reacción -se defendió Bella.

-Tendrías que haber sido sincera conmigo. Volví a perder la confianza en ti y, a partir de ese momento, todo se volvió una locura.

-El que te volviste loco fuiste tú -lo corrigió Bella-. Sin embargo, te perdono. No me ofende que no quieras tener un hijo que no habías planeado; tener conmigo...

-Quiero tener ese hijo, pero me daba miedo que me estuvieras engañando de nuevo -admitió Edward-. Desde entonces, no he dejado de luchar conmigo mismo. Aunque te parezca una tontería, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si lo único por lo que estabas conmigo era por el niño.

-A mí me ha pasado lo mismo -murmuró Bella.

-Eso me llevó a acusarte de cosas que sabía que no eran ciertas -se disculpó Edward-. Nunca dudé de que el niño fuera mío, pero me daba miedo que volvieras a hacerme daño, así que decidí hacértelo yo primero.

Bella no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿De verdad Edward acababa de decir que le había hecho daño?

-Ya no puedo seguir luchando contra lo que siento por ti. ¿Me das otra oportunidad?

Bella sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor -suplicó Edward estrechándole las ma nos.

Bella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que es para mí? Me lo dijiste en Cerdeña y tenías razón. Fui feliz viviendo tu cuento, más feliz de lo que había sido jamás.

Bella lo miró a los ojos sorprendida.

-Imagínate mi decepción cuando me di cuenta de que el cuento era mentira, de que nunca me ha bías amado cuando yo ya me había hecho a la idea y me gustó.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Bella con voz tré mula.

-Me había enamorado de ti, pero nunca me ha bía enamorado antes y no supe reconocer lo que me estaba sucediendo. Pensaba en ti incluso du rante las reuniones más importantes.

-¡Madre mía! -exclamó Bella pasándole los brazos por el cuello-. Yo también te quiero. Te quiero tanto... te voy a hacer muy feliz.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza y así permanecieron, fundidos en un abrazo, durante un buen rato, dis frutando de una proximidad que ambos habían creí do perdida.

-Estoy tan a gusto contigo -murmuró Edward.

-¿Ves cómo quererme no es tan malo?

—Lo es cuando desapareces y me amenazas con abandonarme.

-Te prometo que no volverá a suceder -declaró Bella solemnemente.

Edward la besó en la boca con ternura.

-Creo que hace cuatro años me di cuenta de lo peligrosa que podrías llegar a ser para un soltero, cara mia.

-Entonces, era algo inmadura para ti, pero me enamoré en cuanto te vi.

-Aunque no quise admitirlo ni siquiera a mí mismo, me sentía profundamente atraído por ti. Por eso volví varias veces a la peluquería en la que trabajabas -confesó Edward-. Sin embargo, después de casarnos, decidí no volver porque no me fiaba; de mí mismo.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Sin embargo, todavía sigo llevando tu fotografía en la cartera -murmuró Edward.

Bella sonrió encantada.

-Me encantaría verte vestida de novia. Debería mos volvernos a casar.

-Me encantaría... -contestó Bella sincera mente-, pero vamos a tener que esperar a que nazca el niño.

-Da igual -contestó Edward sin pensárselo dos ve ces.

Once meses después, Bella y Edward renovaron sus votos en una preciosa capilla situada muy cerca del Castello Cullen.

La feliz pareja sólo tenía ojos el uno para el otro. Después de la ceremonia, siguió una maravi llosa comida y una alegre fiesta a la que asistieron las mejores amigas de Bella, Victoria y Jane, con sus maridos, James y Dimitri.

Alice y Jasper Hale se sentaron en la mesa de los novios porque en el último año Bella y Alice se habían hecho muy amigas.

Por supuesto, también estaba su hermana Emma y el invitado de honor fue Anthony, el miembro más joven de la familia Cullen, que apenas contaba tres meses de vida y se pasó la mayor parte de las celebraciones durmiendo.

Aquella noche, Bella lo arropó mientras obser vaba el pelo cobrizo que había heredado de su padre y se decía que también tenía su misma sonrisa.

Lo cierto era que su vida era maravillosa. Se ha bían trasladado a vivir al Castello y Edward viajaba cada vez menos para poder estar más tiempo con su familia.

-Qué bonita vista... -dijo su marido a sus espal das.

-Ya sé que está mal decirlo porque es nuestro hijo, pero, ¿verdad que es muy guapo?

-No me refería a Anthony, amata mía.

-¿Ah, no? -dijo Bella viendo el deseo en los ojos de su marido y quedándose sin aliento.

-Estás guapísima y me siento increíblemente orgulloso de que seas mi mujer -contestó Edward con satisfacción-. ¿Te das cuenta de que hoy es nuestra noche de bodas porque la primera vez no tuvimos?

Bella lo abrazó y lo besó mientras Edward la to maba en brazos y la llevaba al dormitorio.

-¿Me sigues queriendo? -le preguntó emocio nada.

-Cada día te quiero más -sonrió Edward.

Con el corazón henchido de felicidad, Bella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí.

**FIN**


End file.
